


Duality Chaos, Book Two of the Chaos Saga

by capricornkitty1975



Series: Chaos Saga [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: This is my second book of my Chaos Series.  Book One is called Dark Chaos.Pairs are formed and pairs are broken in the continuing saga of Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Joey.Now Bakura is gone, but the real threat is still in Domino, wreaking chaos and havoc.This is an AU series of books... there will be 4 books in this:  Dark, Duality, Soul, and Captive Chaos.  It will have crossovers, as it is my own world and I bring in characters (or have OCs)I love &/or respect to populate it.  Not all of the characters that come in will have their own books or storylines...some will. Also, the pairings, personalities, etc of the characters are up to me.  :) In the end, this is primarily a puzzleshipping and puppyshipping book series.I don't own Yugioh, Naruto, or any art.  I do own the plot, so no klepto.  Thanks!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



Chapter 1: First Date

"Do I look okay?" Joey tried to smooth down his hair, the bangs stubbornly refusing to tame. Yugi chuckled.

"Joey, Seto has seen you in nothing but jeans, bloody, and almost dead. You look great, comparatively." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Not. Helping." Joey growled, and turned back to the mirror. He smoothed his black jeans, and re-tucked his cobalt shirt into said jeans.

Yugi could not help but smile at his oldest friend. He knew Joey was nervous. "You're going to be fine. Seto already loves you, so the pressure is off."

Joey looked at Yugi in the mirror. "But what if I screw it up? I screw e'rything up. This is important." Honey eyes pleading with the amethyst that stared back at him.

Yugi sighed. "Joey, you are too hard on yourself. You are one of the most loyal and loving people I know. You will be fine."

"I hope so." Joey sighed, looked in the mirror one more time, and then headed out the door and towards the club.

At the same time as Joey was leaving and heading to the club, inside said club, The Pyramid, a cobalt eyed vampire was slipping his coat on. He looked in the mirror to confirm that everything would be in its proper place. "You look fine."

Seto turned from the mirror to look at the voice that spoke. The tri color haired vampire lounged on the bed, his crimson eyes staring at Seto. "I didn't ask." Seto replied coldly.

"Why, Seto, I think you may be nervous." the baritone voice chuckled.

"Yami, I am not, and never will be, nervous." Seto said, emphasizing the last word slightly. He started walking to the door.

Yami smirked. "Whatever." Seto stopped, turning his head slightly and narrowing those cobalt eyes. He huffed and walked out the rest of the way, heading down to the Sphinx bar to wait.

It did not take long before Joey loped in, eyes locking with Seto's. Seto smirked and pushed away from the bar, walking purposefully, but calmly, over to Joey. "Mutt." he smirked.

"Now, damnit, Seto..." Joey started, but Seto bent down and took Joey's lips greedily in his. Sucking on Joey's bottom lip as he pulled away, Seto's ice cold blue eyes had sparks in them.

"What?" he whispered seductively.

"Uh..." Joey's brain could not work right...it was all muddied up by lust right now. Seto stared at Joey, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Le...le's get going."

Seto smiled. "Right." He walked to the front of the club, Joey following behind. Once outside the entrance, a sleek, black limousine was waiting, with a tall, stocky, short brown haired man standing by the door. Joey looked to Seto for just a moment before tentatively climbing in, looking like he was afraid he was going to break something. Seto followed closely behind, the door shutting after him.

"Who dat?" Joey asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Roland, my driver." Seto pulled out a bottle of champagne from an ice bucket and filled a flute partially full. Smirking, he pulled out another bottle and poured it half full of a white liquid. He handed that glass to Joey and took the champagne for himself. He raised his glass, clinking Joey's.

Joey looked suspiciously at his glass, but then sipped it. He glared at Seto, who almost did a spit take at the look on Joey's face. "What? I thought cats loved milk." How Seto kept a straight face, he would never know.

"Ha, ha real funny bloodsucka." Joey guiltily drank the milk, purring ever so slightly at the taste.

Seto smirked. "Wha? Whaizzit?" Joey asked, looking at Seto. Seto leaned over, sticking his tongue out and ever so gently licking the drop of milk from the corner of Joey's mouth, never taking his eyes off of Joey's eyes. Joey's breathing picked up.

The car stopped then, and Seto's door opened. Seto leaned back, never taking his eyes off of Joey, and climbed out of the car, handing the empty champagne flute to Roland. Joey jumped out, handing his to Roland as well, blushing a deep burgundy.

They were in front of a large theater. Joey raised an eyebrow questioningly. Seto took Joey's hand and led him inside the empty, but fully lit theater.

Seto went to the two best seats in the house and sat down. Joey sat next to him, still looking confused. Right as the lights dimmed, he saw Seto smirk.

The lights then came up on the stage. The scwnw looked to be of an alley, with some pipes. A cat came out center stage. Realization dawned on Joey. Joey tried hard to look offended, but secretly, he was thrilled. He had always wanted to see the musical "Cats". Now he got to have his very own personal showing. He quickly lost himself in the musical.

Seto was lost too, in Joey. He did not see the performance, only Joey's reaction to it. He lost himself in the experience that was Joey. He felt himself falling in love even more with every laugh, every smile, every scowl, and every frown that Joey made.

When the musical was over, Joey jumped up, giving a standing ovation. He then proceeded to whoop and holler his appreciation. Seto smiled and stood, clapping gracefully.

Seto them took Joey's hand and led him back out to the limosuine. Joey's nose perked up at the smell that wafted out when Roland opened the door. "Pizza!! I am starving!" He dived into the limo and proceeded to start stuffing his face full of the hot cheesy delicacy. Seto crawled in next to Joey and watched Joey devour an entire large pizza by himself. Joey looked up guiltily as he finished off the last slice. "Uhhh, you hungry?"

Seto smirked. "Why, yes, I am. I thought you would never ask." He crawled over to Joey. Eyes never leaving Joey's. Joey scooted back until his back hit the door. "Now, now...dis is our firs' date..." he said shakily.

"You don't want me?" Seto asked quietly, still keeping his eyes locked with Joey's.

"I...I never said dat." Joey was breathing heavily. "I..it's just dat...aren't we supposed ta kiss or sumthon first..."

Seto gave a predatory smile. "Okay." He proceeded to kiss on Joey's neck, suctioning ever so slightly. Joey felt himself harden in his pants at that light touch. Seto nipped the skin of Joey's neck, causing Joey to twitch. Joey's eyes flew open, hooded.

"My turn" he whispered breathily, flipping so Seto was laying on his back, Joey stradling him. Shock registered for just a moment in Seto's eyes, followed by pleasure as Joey leaned down and started kissing Seto's abdomen, pulling Seto's shirt up for better access. Joey trailed kisses as far as he could, until the damn shirt was nothing but in the way.

"Sorry." Joey whispered. Seto opened his mouth to ask what, as his shirt and coat were ripped off of him, leaving him bare chested in the pile of clothes. Seto chuckled as Joey kissed up farther, licking, sucking, and biting on the pale nubs straining for attention on Seto's chest.

Seto's chuckle turned to a growl as the car door was opened. Roland stood there. "Sir, we are back at The Pyramid."

Seto climbed out. Joey got shakily out, legs rubbery. Seto looked at Joey with a primal hunger, as Joey stood, breathing heavy, lips swollen. "Fuck it, you're mine." He grabbed Joey over the shoulder and headed to his bedroom in the basement of the club.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reappearances

Seto closed the door, still holding Joey over his shoulder. Setting Joey down on his feet, Seto looked at Joey, and spoke very quietly, but forcefully. "Joey, I love you. I know it is crazy, I know it is quick, but I know I love you."

Joey's eyes widened. His Adam's apple bobbed noticeably. "Seto, I...I do not know what ta say. It seems crazy I can feel so strongly about ya, especially when ya are a jackass most of da time. But..." his honey eyes studied Seto's face. So quietly, Joey whispered, "I do love you." Joey leaned over, and rubbed his cheek along Seto's face, Joey's eyes sliding closed, a purr escaping his lips.

Seto closed his eyes, smiling softly. "Are you marking me?"

Joey smiled, keeping his eyes closed. He chuckled, "Yea, I guess so." Joey felt his guard dropping as he acknowledged, truly acknowledged, his feelings for Seto.

Seto felt Joey wrap his left arm around Seto's waist, placing his right hand over Seto's bare chest, right where his heart was. Seto put his forehead to Joey's, running his hand up under Joey's shirt and touching the skin covering Joey's heart.

At that contact, Seto felt his breath leave him. Seto's eyes still closed, all he could see was Joey...

Joey as a baby, crying in a bed. Seto felt Joey's hunger and cold.

Joey, running through the woods, bones snapping, transforming for the first time. Seto took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the pain of transformation.

Joey, talking to Yugi about the Domino Prowl. Fierce pride and protection welled up in Seto about the prowl.

Joey, staring at Seto, confessing his love. Seto stumbled at the depth of the love Joey felt for Seto. "What have you done to me, Mutt?" Seto whispered, eyes flying open. Joey was just looking at Seto, in shock.

"We...we just...fused." Joey whispered, mouth dry.

Seto sat down on the bed, slowly. "What does 'fused' mean?" he asked slowly and carefully.

Joey sighed heavily. "Fusion is... very significant to us wereleopards. It...well...it means you are my mate."

Seto raised an eyebrow, stating wryly, "Glad we got our first date in."

Joey smiled, then sat down on the floor, putting his head on Seto's knee, staring up at Seto's face. Joey's face turned serious. "It is more dan dat...at least on my end. I'm bonded to ya. If you hurt, I hurt. If you die...so do I. We can share energy between each other. There will be no other for me. I already had eyes only for ya...but now, it's even more so. Basically, we are one. I guess it's kinda like that Thregant Bond thing? In any event, I'm yours. Only yours." Joey's honey eyes shown with sincerity and passion.

Seto smiled, putting a hand on Joey's hair. "Mutt, I..."

At that moment, there was a knock on Seto's door. Seto growled. "Go away." The knocking continued. Seto growled louder, "Go. Away." The knocking continued happily again. Seto stood, striding to the door. "This had better be good."

He jerked open the door. There, standing at the door was a petite woman, with pale skin, light hair that had a blue sheen to it, and pale blue eyes. "Ki..Kisara?" Seto croaked, shocked.

"Seto!" She threw her arms around Seto's neck. She pulled Seto into a kiss, Seto woodenly moving toward her. "I have missed you, my husband." Joy shone from her face.

Joey felt nauseous. He could feel Seto's surprise, agitation, confusion, and...love... At that, Joey felt the pizza threatening to come up, tears threatening to overflow. He felt his heart fall to his feet as he ran out past Seto and Kisara, dodging Seto's arm that reached out for him.

******************************

Ryou was walking in the moonlight, mind wandering far away to the events of the past couple of months. Ryou was so pleased that Yami had finally found Heba. Ryou and Yami had had many talks, and Ryou knew Yami's soul hurt without Heba...Yugi...whichever.

Ryou smiled to himself. Slowly his smile faded into a frown. As happy as he was for his friend, his heart was still lonely. There was a space that was empty, always full of longing. He stared up at the stars. He smiled as he saw a star streak toward the horizon. Looking around to make sure noone was looking, he wished again for a mate. As the star faded from the sky, he shook his head, smiling at his flight of fancy.

Suddenly, Ryou went flying forward, his foot tripping over something. He threw his hands out in front of him to catch himself. Landing with a painful twist to his elbow, he sat down, looking to see what he tripped over.

Ryou's eyes widened, seeing a tangled mass of red cloth. "Bloody hell, is that a person?"

Ryou gently tried to disentangle the form, rolling the figure over on it's back. Ryou's eyes went wide as he fell backwards on his butt. "What the hell?" Ryou stared at the figure. There, lying on the ground, was the spitting image of Ryou.

Dark coffee eyes fluttered open, catching the soft chocolate eyes in his gaze. "Where. The. Fuck. Am. I? And. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You? "

Ryou scooted backwards a bit farther. "I am Ryou." he squeaked. "You are?" he quiered, praying that he was wrong.

"I don't know." the doppelganger said roughly, covering his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Emotions

Ryou looked at his twin. "Bakura?" he said tentatively.

Coffee eyes snapped up. "Yes! Yes, that is my name! Do I know you? Because..." a predatory smile covering his face, "I am sure I would know you intimately..."

Ryou blushed. "N..no, not like that. You, uh...tried to kill my friends and raise Shezmu." Ryou scooted back imperceptibly.

"Why the fuck would I do that? Shezmu is an evil fuck who would kill me if I raised him. Oh, fuck me..." he looked at Ryou, recognition dawning in his eyes. "That fucker impersonated me again? Damnit!!! The fucker got me killed 3,000 years ago, now that bastard is at it again!" Bakura stood, pacing, his hair fluffing out, two little horns of hair becoming more prominent near his forehead.

"Uh...pardon me?" Ryou asked, covertly casting a spell.

"That fucking chaos demon!"

"Pardon, but what is a 'chaos demon'?" Ryou's eyes were lit up with curiosity.

"A fucking twat who gets his rocks off on chaos. It's like his energy, for fuck's sake. He churned massive amounts of it!"

Determining that Bakura was indeed telling the truth, Ryou stood. "Perhaps you should come back with me; perhaps my friends can help. You can explain when we get there."

Bakura eyed his petite mirror image. "And you can promise I won't die how?"

"Well, I really can't. But I can promise you have a better chance coming with me rather than wandering around and letting one of them find you." Chocolate eyes pleading with Bakura, he finally relented.

"Fine. But I am not going anywhere until I can trust you." Bakura narrowed his eyes, studying Ryou.

Ryou looked at Bakura. "Trust me?!" He looked shocked.

"Yea. Trust you." Bakura stalked towards Ryou, who backed up until he scooted into a tree. Bakura leaned down, one hand on each side of Ryou's face.

"How...how will you know that?" Ryou whispered.

Smirking, Bakura grabbed Ryou, pulling him up and into a crushing kiss. Ryou's eyes opened wide in surprise, then slid closed, a whimper escaping his lips.

Bakura leaned back, smirking. "Yep, I can trust you."

Ryou's eyes flew open, a blush staining his cheeks. "How..how do you know that?" he whispered.

"Because, you're like me. You look like me, kiss like me, and probably fuck like me. I am fucking awesome, and I trust myself, so I trust you. Hell, you make my narcissistic loins sweat." He smirked.

Ryou sighed. "Come with me. We can't just waltz you in like this."

******************************

Yami sat at his desk, deep in thought. So deep in thought, that he didn't notice his door open, then close. Something was...wrong. Off. Suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone in his office. Looking up, he saw concerned amethyat staring at him.

"I am glad I guard you. If I would have been an enemy, I would have slit your throat." Yugi frowned, sitting on the desk in front of Yami. "What's wrong? You aren't often distracted that badly." He reached out, tenderly stroking Yami's cheek.

Yami sighed, looking up at Yugi. "Something is..." Yugi suddenly grabbed his chest, face paling.

Yami jumped up, grabbing Yugi. "What is wrong, aibou?" At that moment, Joey rushed in the office, face soaked in tears. Joey immediately ran to Yugi, grabbing him in a hug. Both started rubbing their faces against each other for comfort.

"Would someone like to explain to me what is going on?" Yami asked worriedly, still not letting go of Yugi.

"Joey..." Yugi started, but was interrupted by Seto storming into Yami's office, Kisara in tow. Yami's mouth fell open.

"Joey!" Seto glowered. Kisara looked confused standing behind Seto, holding his hand.

You have got to be fucking kidding...Yami started thinking, only to be interrupted by Ryou coming in with a figure covered in a blanket. Ryou looked at everyone in the room, eyes wide. "Uh, I do believe this is the wrong time..." Ryou began, until the blanketed figured started flailing under the blanket.

"For fuck's sake, let me the fuck out of here. This is fucking ridiculous. I am being treated like a fucking leper!" The blanket stated.

Joey glanced at Kisara holding Seto's hand and rushed out, dodging Seto. Seto glowered and started after him. Kisara stopped Seto, holding his hand. "Seto, let him go...whatever is upsetting him, he needs time alone." she said softly. "And so do we. We have a great deal of catching up to do." She smiled at him gently, and started tugging him towards downstairs. Seto turned tortured eyes to Yami, who shrugged helplessly, completely confused. Seto sighed and followed Kisara out, closing the door behind him. Ryou was quietly trying to edge out with BlanketMan.

"Ryou...nice try, but you are not l..." as the blanket fell away.

"For fuck's sake Ryou, why the fuck did you put me under a..." all of a sudden, Yami let out a primal growl and launched at...

"Bakura!!!!" Yami screamed, claws extending, Yugi shoved behind him.

Ryou appeared in front of Bakura, shielding him from Yami's wrath. "No!" Ryou pleaded, eyes large. Yami barely stopped.

"Ryou, move. This...butcher...killed my Heba. I will not lose my Yugi again."

Ryou stood taller. "No. There are things you need to know."

Yami stopped, growling, his arm possessively around Yugi. "Ryou, because I trust and respect you, you have 45 seconds. Go."

"Bakura was kidnapped and impersonated by a chaos demon. This chaos demon impersonates him as Rakuba, and now is impersonating him as Bakura. I know this to be the truth because I cast a spell to detect deception." Ryou stood in front of Bakura, who had enough intelligence to remain quiet.

Yami glowered. "Take him to the spare room, under the blanket. I will call a meeting to discuss this whole situation tomorrow. Keep him out of sight, or I cannot guarantee his safety. If what you say is accurate, we are in even more danger than before." Ryou nodded, throwing the blanket back over Bakura.

"Fuck a rubber duck, not again, really???" The blanket kept grumblimg as Ryou led him out.

Yami turned back to Yugi. Sighing, he sat down on a couch, pulling Yugi in his lap. "Aibou, I do not know what to do. I cannot put you in harm's way again. Having Bakura here fills me with dread. I cannot lose you again." Yami's eyes got glassy.

Yugi put a hand on each side of Yami's face. Yugi captured Yami in a gentle kiss. "Yami, you won't lose me again."

Yami looked up, eyes tortured. "You cannot promise that. Aibou, I do not know how to show you the love I have for you. Or explain how I couldn't continue without you. You complete me, filling that empty section of my heart."

Yugi took Yami's hand. "Come, my love." Yami followed Yugi, quietly. He had no idea where Yugi was taking him. Down the stairs the pair went, until they came to Yami's door. Yugi pushed it open, leading Yami inside. Shutting the door behind them, Yugi took them to the painting. Yami turned, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Yugi.

"That is how much you love me." He turned and pointed at the clothes from ancient Egypt. "And that is how much you love me." And Yugi took Yami over, setting him on the purple sheets. "And that is how much you love me." Leaning down, Yugi whispered, "And this is how much you love me." Yugi leaned in, kissing Yami gently, tongue running over Yami's bottom lip.

"And this...this is how much I love you." Yugi took his right hand, placing it on Yami's chest, forehead to forehead. Using his left, he took Yami's and placed it over his heart.

Yami lost his breath. There was Heba, realizing he loved Atem, but the feeling was not returned. Yami's chest hurt.

Heba was staring at Atem's lifeless body. Yami lost his footing and slid to his knees in sorrow.

Heba was kissing Atem, realizing the love each had for the other as Atem grew stronger and Heba's life dwindled. Tears flowed from Yami's eyes.

Then, Yugi became Alpha. Yami felt such pride and protection for the prowl.

Finally, Yami saw Yugi bonding with Yami. The force of love radiating from Yugi was overpowering Yami's senses.

Yugi bent down, kissing Yami once more. "We are fused."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Split

Blood dripped down the slit in her neck. Those pretty blue eyes would never see the light of day again. They would never have a chance to kill her again. She knew about true death. And she was going to make sure Anzu had a true death...no matter the cost. As one of the last few gurgles were being exhaled, the life draining, she put her nose right to that bitch's face.

"Anzu, you lost. You thought you could usurp me? I have been, and always will be, your superior. You think you are the deliciousness that is Chaos? Bitch, please...I AM Chaos. And now, using Exodia, you will be no more."

She took the dark crimson blade with the obsidian handle. Anzu's blue eyes grew wide. She started whimpering, "Please, no...Maelstrom, no!!!" She screamed, as the dagger pierced Anzu's heart, destroying her soul, ceasing any chance of a resurrection or reincarnation.

Looking at Anzu's lifeless body, Maelstrom just laughed. "You should not have crossed me. I am The Chaos Demon, bitch." She grabbed the necklace from Anzu's neck, spitting on Anzu's lifeless body as she walked off.

However, now Maelsteom had a problem. She had to release Exodia's power, or it would threaten to destroy her. Exodia never took without giving. That was the bitch of Exodia, the tradeoff for a being's complete obliteration from existence.

A noise caught her attention, to her left. Quickly she turned to the source, going invisible.

A blond with lilac eyes walked into the clearing, puffiness surrounding said eyes. "Duke...Serenity." he whispered, sitting down near two stone monuments stuck crudely out of the ground. He laid some flowers by each marker. "I miss you both, so very much."

Exodia started humming and vibrating in her hand. Maelstrom shrugged. Malik was as good as any. She walked out, Malik sobbing softly. Sneaking up behind Malik, she sunk the blade deep in his left shoulder, leaving it for just a moment before yanking it out and taking flight.

Malik howled in pain, whipping around to figure out what just happened, as a gust of wind hit his face. All of sudden, Malik felt a burning sensation, starting in his feet and slicing up through the center of his being, escaping from his skull...and then all went black.

******************************

Opening his eyes, Malik had what had to be the most horrific of all migraines. As his eyes started to focus, he remembered what had happened, and went on alert, trying to sense danger. At that moment, he noticed someone laying by Duke and Serenity's markers. Someone...naked, with a blonde tail, blonde hair, and blonde ears. What the hell...

"H...hello?" Malik asked. "Are you okay?"

The figure turned slowly, lilac eyes showing a slight maniacal glint.

"Holy hell!" Malik slid back as he looked at his double. "What the hell?"

"Hello my pretty." His maniacal double cackled.

"Wha...what is going on?" Malik scooted back. "Who are you?"

His doppelganger smiled. "I am you...your dark and crazy side that you never let out. I am your yami. You are my hikari."

"Oh, fuck no." Malik whispered, eyes wide. "No, no, no...I am a good leopard."

"Yes, you are..." the twin started stalking Malik.

"Wha...what do you want?"

"You." Deep, dark and primal.

Malik gulped, ignoring rhe primal tingle that word elicited. A dark chuckle escaped his twin's lips.

"H...how did this happen?" Malik whimpered pitifully.

"Exodia. And, by the way...I am Malik...so you need a different name." Self proclaimed Malik stated.

The Leopard Formerly Known As Malik stood, backing away. "That's my name!"

"Not anymore. Now you are Marik. I am Malik...as I always have been." New Malik stalked towards New Marik, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Mal...er Marik put his hands up. "Okay, okay...let's get you back to my Alpha...he will know what to do. C...can you transform your ears and tail away?"

Malik looked at Marik. "Of course, but why would I want to? They're fun."

Marik sighed. This was going to be difficult to say the least. He just shook his head, leading Malik back to the prowl house.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bonds

LEMON ABOUNDS BETWEEN THE ####### MARKS; DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

 

Seto sat down on the bed, staring at Kisara. He felt so...confused. Kisara sat next to him, smiling, concern showing through her eyes.

"Seto, I am sorry this is sudden. I have been trapped for so long in Exodia. I was just released. I never stopped loving you." Tears formed in her eyes. She flung her arms around him, pulling him close. Her body felt so...familiar, warm, and soft.

Seto hugged her back, breathing in her scent. He had missed her. He had been searching for her for 3,000 years. He had never quit loving her. She pulled back, smiling up at him. "How long has it been?" she asked, a hint of worry in her face.

Seto sighed, disentangling himself from her and walking over to the fireplace. "Three thousand years." he whispered. He heard her gasp.

"Three...thousand?" she whispered. Seto nodded, still not looking at her. "Then...what are you?" she whispered.

Seto turned around, cobalt studying her. "What do you remember?" he asked.

Kisara looked down, ashamed. "Only bits and pieces. There are holes in my memory, some parts I can tell something is missing, some parts I cannot. I thought it had only been about six months since I last saw you." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I am a vampire. I never stopped looking for you." he stated. She looked up, smiling. "You didn't forget about me?" she asked, liquid diamonds sliding down her cheeks.

Seto sighed, his heart hurting. "No."

Kisara came over, hugging him again. "Oh, Seto...I do love you so." She pulled him down into a gentle kiss, full of longing. "Always my hero, my protector."

After a few moments, Seto pulled away. "Kisara, I...I need some time to digest everything. Stay here, please? I need some air."

Kisara smiled sweetly at him. "Of course. I will lie here and rest, waiting for you my sweet husband." She smiled again, lying down.

Seto turned, walking out. Turning to Allistair, "Noone in or out of this room but me, got it?" Allistair nodded.

Seto walked around aimlessly, his thoughts a jumbled mess. He had no clue what was going on in his life, except that it was pure chaos. As he wandered, his feet took him around the club, to different areas. Finally, they led him to the indoor garden Yami had demanded be put in the upper floors. It was a multi level area, full of lush vegetation; plants, trees, ponds. It was indoor, so it was temperature regulated. He was walking, not looking where he was going, when he stumbled and fell over a figure on the ground. Seto's eyes narrowed. That ball looked like...

"Joey!" Seto stated hoarsely. Joey jumped guiltily up, face red, eyes puffy. Joey's face registered surprise, then sorrow and pain.

"S..sorry." Joey mumbled, moving to leave.

"No, don't. Stay." Seto held out a hand to help Joey up. Joey scooted away from the hand like it was a venomous cobra.

Seto dropped his hand, looking at Joey. His heart ached seeing Joey so upset. He sighed. "I never meant to hurt you." Seto whispered. "I...I had searched for her for so long. Then I found you...now here she is..." Seto turned pained eyes to Joey.

Joey stared back, hating the pain and confusion in his love's eyes. Joey let out a big sigh, then his head dropped, hangingly dejectedly. "Is okay. I'm usedta being in the way." Joey stated, heart breaking in his chest as he spoke. "I won't bother ya." He stood, walking past Seto.

Seto couldn't help it. He couldn't let this be the way they parted...he ... this was all so sudden. Seto reached out grabbing Joey's arm, stopping Joey. Joey stood stock still, not moving. "Wha' ya want?" he asked, eyes staring a hole in the ground.

"Joey...I...I just...would you look at me when I talk to you?" Seto said gruffly. When Joey refused to lift his head, Seto turned Joey's body to him, lifting Joey's chin. "Look, Joey..."he lost his train of thought as those eyes looked at him...those deep pools of honey.

And before he knew it, naturally and without thought, he had pulled Joey against him, his lips kissing Joey's. A soft mewl escaped Joey's lips before he started kissing Seto back. Seto leaned Joey back against a tree, kissing down Joey's neck. Joey's breathing picked up, as he was drowning in these sensations.

##########################

Seto looked up, smiling at the noises Joey was making. Seto ripped Joey's shirt off, kissing all over the tanned chest and abdomen. Joey's hands went into Seto's hair, as he arched his back from the tree, towards Seto's lips.

Seto kissed down to the waist of Joey's jeans, running a hand over the bulge forming there. Joey moaned, low. Cobalt eyes darkened, and he pulled Joey to the ground, bruising Joey's lips in a kiss. "Seto...please..." Joey whimpered, looking to Seto.

Seto felt himself twitch in his pants at that comment, and he jerked Joey's jeans and boxers off, so Joey was laying there in all his naked glory. Seto felt himself harden painfully in arousal staring at Joey. Leaning down, he took Joey's erect member in his mouth. Joey's eyes flew open, then sunk closed at the exquisite sensations Seto was creating as he swirled his tongue over the head, up and down the shaft, licking and sucking with just the right amount of pressure.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Joey's eyes opened; Seto was staring down at him with a soul crushing look of love on his face. "Let me make love to you." Seto whispered. Joey could do nothing under that gaze but nod his acquiescence.

Seto somehow managed to get out of his clothes; Joey had no idea when that happened. Seto ran a hand up Joey's face, and gently laid his fingers on Joey's mouth. Joey opened his mouth, sucking on Seto's fingers, never losing eye contact.

Seto leaned down, kisssing Joey gently as he inserted a finger gently, giving Joey's body time to adjust. After an adequate amount of time and kissing, he added a second, and slowly started a scissoring motion. He did that again for a third. Finally, he leaned back, looking at Joey. "Ready?"

Joey kept watching Seto, nodding slowly. "Make me yours." he whispered. It took everything he had, but Seto entered Joey slowly; Joey still winced "I'm sorry, Love...it will get better." Seto watched and gauged on how much to put in, and when, until he was in to his hilt. After he could tell Joey was acclimated to his girth, he started moving, slowly.

Seto could tell instantly when the pain gave way to pleasure. Joey started moaning as Seto hit that spot, arching his back and moaning Seto's name. Seto started speeding up, and Joey started purring and growling and pushing and thrusting against Seto, driving Seto wild. Sensing that they could not last much longer, Seto grabbed Joey's member and gave a couple quick tugs, Joey emptying his seed on Seto moments before Seto spilled inside Joey. "I love you Joey. Always."

#########################

Shaking with the exertions, sweating, Seto lay down next to Joey, running a hand over Joey's forehead to get the sweaty bangs out of his way.

Seto lay his head on Joey's chest. Joey didn't know how long it had been that they laid like that; he just knew he was happy. He had been dozing, his arms around Seto. Suddenly, though, he heard...her. Joey sat up, Seto sitting up as well.

"Seto!" Kisara's voice called out. Seto looked torn, looking to Joey, then back at the wedding band on his hand. Pain welled up in Joey, and he transformed, running out of the gardens silently, a gentle breeze the only acknowledgement of his movements.

******************************

Joey's heart was breaking. His chest felt horrible. He could not say it felt empty, because if it was empty there would be no pain. However, that is all there was. Pain. Waves and waves of crashing pain. He stumbled into the prowl house, falling into a pile, weeping.

Just then, he heard the door open and close. He quickly tried to stop the tears. He didn't know who was there, so he could not break down. Turning around, he froze as he saw two..

"M..malik?" He asked. Both said, "Yes?" before the naked one with cat ears and tail glared at the clothed one, forcing the clothed one into silence.

Naked Malik walked over, eyeing Joey suggestively. "Hey there, kitty...wanna bump uglies?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Marik walked over. "Not now, Malik." he said gruffly, noticing Joey's clearly distressed state. "Joey, what is wrong? If it is about Serenity, I can show you the markers I have placed...?" Concern shone from the lilac orbs.

"Wha' dafuq is goin' on?" Joey asked, scratching his mop of hair.

"Somehow, I have been attacked by Exodia, which split me into my dark and light halves. My dark half is demanding to be called Malik, and I be called Marik. I am not entirely opposed to that, as I want nothing..." he glared at his naked self "to do with this horrible, egotistical maniac." Marik turned back to Joey and put his hand comfortingly on Joey's arm.

In a split second, Marik's eyes widened. "You have fused?" Marik smiled happily. "Oh, Joey, that is wonderful! Who is she? Is she of our prowl? What is her name?" His smile started fading as he saw the extreme pain in Joey's eyes, and then started feeling the pain radiate off of Joey.

"Yes. No. It's a he. No he isn't of our prowl. His name is Seto Kaiba." A tear threatened to slip out of his eyes.

Marik let out a gasp. "A vampire?! But...well, even though that is unheard of, that is still good, isn't it?" Knowing as he said it, it wasn't.

"No, it's not." Joey stated flatly. "He is married."

A primal roar tore from behind them as Malik transformed and started running through the forest. "Oh, dear." Marik whispered, eyes shining with concern. "We have to go after him." He started tugging at Joey's arm.

"Why?" Joey asked, being tugged along.

"Because, he is going to kill Seto."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Brothers

Yugi sat straight up in bed. "Yami!"

Yami turned, eyes bright with concern. "What is it aibou?"

Yugi jumped up, transforming into his leopard form. "We have to go, something bad is happening."

Yami slipped into pants and a shirt with his lightning reflexes, and caught up to Yugi going up the steps. Yami silently followed Yugi. The club was empty of patrons by this time, as it was after 3 a.m. A few employees were still there, cleaning up, puttimg up chairs, and counting the till.

Yugi slid to a stop as Malik entered, in leopard form. Yugi's head titled in confusion. It looked like Malik, but...it didn't. "Malik?" Yugi asked, Yami standing silently at his side.

Malik rushed past Yugi, not even acknowledging him. Yugi turned, following him, Yami right behind. Yami's eyebrow raised as he realized they were heading to Seto's room.

Malik let out a roar as he burst into the room, after smashing head first into Allistair, who had jumped in front of the door. Allistair crumpled, unconscious as he hit the floor hard, a sick thud resounding as his head bounced off the stone floor. Seto was standing, Kisara behind him on the bed. "Seto!" she screamed, clutching his arm.

Yami stepped into the room and to the side as he heard running behind him. In ran two other leopards...a blond one with lilac eyes, petite, but with a ferocious glint in those lilac eyes, and one with honey colored fur, which was the largest, with honey eyes. The first one to run in ran at Seto, teeth bared, foam dripping from his mouth. Seto easily dodged, pulling Kisara with him. Yugi ran to grab that one. He jumped on the blond leopard. "Malik! What has gotten into you?!?"

Malik, in pure rage, flung Yugi off of him. Yugi slid on his side, slamming against the wall with a sickening thud. Yami's eyes blazed, and he took a step forward, clenching his fists, trying to contain his rage. Malik lunged again, as the other blond lunged at Malik. Yami watched the battle confused. He started towards Yugi, who was struggling to get up, whimpering in pain.

The two blond leopards rolled around, snarling, mewling, and scratching at each other. With a violent kick, Malik sliced at the other blond's face, back claw making contact with the soft lilac eye, causing extensive damage. Marik howled in pain. "Mal..Marik! Yugi, get Marik!" Joey growled, positioning himself between Seto and Malik.

Yugi ran-limped over to Marik, sniffing around him. By this time the noise was enough to being the few remaining workers in. Rafael came running in. Upon seeing Allistair, he ran to him and started tending to him. "Brother, wake up!" Upon feeling the blood at the back of the skull, he was making quick work of ripping his cotton tee shirt into strips to try to wrap around the wound and staunch the flow of blood.

Honda came in as well. Malik lunged again for Seto as Joey lunged right back, grabbing Malik by the throat. Joey forced Malik into submission, never letting go of Malik's throat. Holding Marik, Yugi looked at Malik. "We have never met," Yugi said in a commanding voice, "but you will stand down, or my enforcer will rip out your throat." A few tense seconds floated by. Joey was at attention, waiting for Yugi's command. Finally, sweating and trembling, Malik returned to his normal naked form, with tail and cat ears.

Marik, Yugi, and Joey also transformed back into human form. Bakura walked in, clapping. "Well, that was fun. Someone wanna tell me what the fuck I missed?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Immediately Ryou ran in the room, getting in front of Bakura. "I..I am sorry, Yami....the noise drew him and I couldn't stop him." Ryou was panting with exertion from running to catch Bakura.

Yami stood in front of Bakura as several sets of eyes glared murder at Bakura. The fear of Yami was truly the only thing that stopped another onslaught. "Wow, for fuck's sake...I seem to have made alot of enemies and I don't even know how. That is fucking awesome!" He chuckled low in his throat.

Yami stood tall. "None will harm him. He has my mark of protection.." at that he turned around and smacked Bakura's forehead...perhaps a bit too hard...and the eye glowed momentarily. As voices started to grumble in protest, Yami held up a hand. "I have called for a meeting tomorrow night. All will be discussed and explained then. Bakura WILL" he glared at Bakura "stay in the dungeon until then...or I will kill him myself."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine." he sighed. "Sexyme, lead me there." Ryou blushed six shades of red. "We can use the chains...that way you can make sure I stay." He waggled his eyebrows as Ryou pushed Bakura out of the room.

Honda stood, looking at Yami. "Master, you know I am loyal to the end. I will beef up security; my clan will come." At that point, his skin started turning gray and hardening, and gray stone wings grew out of his back. He turned and left, heading up the stairs.

Kisara was wide eyed, standing behind Seto. "What was...who was..."

"Gargoyle." Seto said, eyes on Joey.

Yugi looked at Yami, eyes glassy. "I need a healer...I don't know if he will be able to see." Yami nodded and left the room. Yugi looked at the leopards. "What is going on?"

Joey, still pinning Malik, looked at Yugi. "Malik got hit by Exodia, which split him in two-dark an' light. Who we know as Malik is in your arms and is light. But dis dark side of Malik, who I got, is keepin the name Malik. So...you got Marik. Dis don't make a damn bit of sense. " Joey growled in fruatration.

"Why did he come after Seto?" Yami asked, bringing Rebecca in. She gasped and ran over to Marik.

"Please, Yugi...let me see him. Let me see if I can heal his eye." Yugi leaned back, but wouldn't let go. Rebecca started chanting, light green mist coming from her fingers.

"He hurt my brother." Malik choked out.

Yugi looked confused. "Y...your brother?"

Malik smiled. "All the prowl are my brothers and sisters." At that comment, Joey released him, sitting back on his butt, looking shocked.

Marik sat up. "Thank you, Rebecca. I am better." Rebecca nodded, looking concerned.

"Can you see?" She sat back, worry on her face. Marik stood and walked over to Malik, crouching down. Staring at his double, he smoothed the hair out of his eyes.

"Enough. I will heal, thanks to Yami and your quick action. For that I thank you." Rebecca nodded, and moved over to start working on healing Allistair.

"I need to take Malik and work with him. He is like a newborn after transformation. He has much to learn." Marik smiled gently, grabbing Malik's hand. "Yami, may we stay here tonight?" Marik asked quietly.

"I think that would be best. Third door on the right." Yami said quietly, arms folding across his chest. He was staring at Seto, eyes hard. Seto refused to look at Yami, and instead seemed very interested in the floor.

Blood dripped slowly from cuts on Joey's back. Seto gently put a hand on one of the cuts, which was starting to heal. "Mutt, you need to get cleaned up." Seto said quietly.

Marik stood at the door, helping Malik stand on shaky legs. "Joey, are you coming?" He asked, helping Malik to the door.

"Yea." Joey said thickly, not looking back.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rest

"What did you do?" Yami asked sternly, eyes on Seto, arms folded. Everyone had gone, leaving Seto, Kisara, Yugi, and Yami alone in Seto's room.

"I cast no spell, and performed no ritual." Seto still refused to meet Yami's eyes, just like he refused to answer Yami's question.

"Atem, it is so good to see you again." Kisara said tentatively, a shaky smile on her face, as she stepped to the side of Seto.

Yami grabbed Yugi's arm. To most, it would look like an act of love, or perhaps a need to touch. Seto knew, though, it was a vice like grip of restraint. "Kisara." Yami nodded. Seto could see the tension in Yugi's body. He didn't need to look at Yugi's face.

"It is good to see you as well, although how you are here is a mystery to me. Dartz destroyed you." Yami raised an eyebrow as Yugi turned, glaring at Yami.

"Exodia has fallen into someone else's hands. I...I don't know who or how...all I know is that Dartz finally became trapped in Exodia...I saw him...once...inside. I never got to speak to him...you can't in Exodia. All I know is I was floating in blackness, with small glimmers of light at times... and then I woke up...here, outside the door." Kisara looked down, ashamed. "I wish I could help more, but I have holes in my memory." She shrugged helplessly.

"What is Exodia?" Yugi asked, his voice like ice.

"A soul stealing dagger, it appears." Yami stated, looking at Yugi. "We thought it destroyed the souls, but...apparently not." He looked pointedly at Kisara.

Yugi took a step towards Seto, and then was stopped by Yami's grip. Yugi turned an icy glare on Yami. "Let. Me. Go."

"No." Yami said simply. "You are overly emotional right now. I do not want you to do or say something that you...or Joey...may regret." He never loosened the grip on Yugi's arm.

"Overly emotional! Overly emotional!" Yugi spat, eyes narrowing. "That....bastard cousin of yours has done something to Joey, and I have a pretty damn good guess of what..." his eyes caught Seto's, and Seto had the decency to look away, embarrassed. "it was."

At that, Yami picked Yugi up effortlessly and strode out of the room in the blink of an eye. Kisara looked around, confused. "Seto, what is going on?"

"Kisara, just sleep. We will talk more tonight." He said tiredly, but not unkindly. With that, he turned and went to a coffin in the corner of the room, stepping in and closing the lid. Kisara sat on the bed, sighing softly before lying down and resting.

****************************

"How dare you?" Yugi spat, twisting out of Yami's grasp and landing on the floor, on all fours. "I am not a child!"

Yami sighed, sitting on the bed. "Then stop acting like one." He held up his hand as Yugi opened his mouth to yell. "You were throwing a tantrum in there. You were angry for your friend. However, whatever is going on between Joey and Seto is just that...between Joey and Seto. They need to work it out."

Yugi turned from Yami, hands crossed defiantly. "You don't understand." he huffed.

"Try me." Yami said tiredly.

"He just jerked my best friend's heart around, causing a fusion, and now he is going to go trapsing back to his 3,000 year old dead wife? Fusion is for an eternity. He has condemned Joey to a life of monogamous, lonely abstinence, filled with soul crushing despair. Fusion won't allow Joey to take another mate, nor fall in love with anyone else!" Yugi's eyes filled with tears of frustration.

Yami stood, coming over to stand behind Yugi, wrapping his arms around the small boy, resting his head on the top of Yugi's. "I know more than you think. I know Seto. He does not fall in love easily...I have seen it happen twice. Once to Kisara, and once with Joey. He is not playing. He is an ass, this much is true, but he is respectful of love. He is hurting, confused, and lost right now. Please, aibou, for me...give him some time. I swear to you on all I am, Seto is not playing with Joey. He is warring with himself."

Yugi slumped in his lover's embrace, eyes sliding closed. Yami continued. "I guarantee, as much as you love and care for Joey, I feel the same for Seto." Yugi sighed, nodding. He turned around, staring up into crimson. "Let's sleep, Little One...we are going to need it.

****************************

"No, Bakura, I will not use the leather belt. Please, just rest." Ryo had bags under his eyes, exhaustion rising up in him.

Bakura was sitting, chuckling at how cute Ryou was when flustered. He had been egging the cute white haired boy on dor some time. "Alright, Lil Sexy, I promise I will sleep..." Ryou smiled "IF you lay with me. You can use my bloody lap as a pillow." Bakura smirked as Ryou frowned, sighing.

"Fine." Ryou knew when he was defeated. He lay down on the floor, his head in Bakura's lap. Quickly, he fell into a deep sleep as exhaustion overtook him.

Bakura looked down at his hikari. "I do not know what you did to me, you little fucker," he whispered affectionately, "but I promise this...NO ONE will hurt you." He leaned down, gently kissing his sleeping angel's forehead before covering him in a blanket.

***************************

Joey sighed, sitting in his bed. He looked over at the bronze twins laying in bed, cuddled. Malik's tail wrapped protectively around Marik. They held each other. They didn't really say much, they did more touching. That made sense to Joey. Leopards are very tactile, and have the mental connection. Joey refused to listen in, that was rude.

Joey ached to have Seto with him. But that wasn't to be. Seto was in his room, making love to his wife, completely forgetting about Joey. Joey turned on his side, curled up in the fetal position, tears flowing. He never felt as alone as he had right then.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New Allies

Yami stood, looking around the room. There were old faces, and new ones. He sighed. Even though it was to be expected, he wished the tension was a little less palpable. He cleared his throat, and the chatter in the room started subsiding.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice."

"Ya know, hon, if I have to keep coming here, I'm going to get different wallpaper for this room." Mai smirked, laying a hand on a short, muscular man's arm. His piercing blue eyes lit up as he smiled at Mai under shaggy brown hair. "What do you think, Valon?"

"Definitely, Mai. Bright orange, don'tcha think?"

There was a smattering of chuckles, then silence as Yami cleared his throat. Yugi was sitting immediately to Yami's right. Seto was sitting to his left, Kisara sitting next to him. The prowl was piled up near Yugi on the floor, Joey farthest away, in a corner, eyes on the ground. Malik and Marik sat, arm in arm, Malik still refusing to wear clothes, tail protectively around Marik.

Suddenly, two women walked in. One, the taller, had long auburn hair, pale skin, and piercing green eyes. She was thin, but very muscular. Smiling at Yami, she waved. "Sorry we were late, we got...distracted with something." Eyes lovingly on the other woman who came in. This woman was shorter, petite, with royal blue eyes, dark brown hair to her waist pulled back in a braid, and pale skin. Running from right below her le eye, over the bridge of her nose, was a well healed scar.

Yami smiled warmly at them. "Aeon, Kurasha, it is so good to see you both again. Are you the only two from Wyrm?"

Aeon smiled brightly. "Yep, we are all that could make it." She sat down on an empry seat on the couch. Kurasha shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, Kurasha?" Yami smiled, noticing Kurasha's discomfort. "You aren't going to offend me."

Kurasha sighed, sitting down on Aeon's lap. "Wyrm are forbidden from helping you. The High One believes that you bring your own trouble. Aeon and I....we don't agree with The High One. And since he cannot control us, nor oust us, we can do as we please. But I do not think we will be able to get others to help." She looked down regretfully.

"Well, I thank you for your support." Yami smiled kindly. "Now..." he looked around, voice becoming stern, "those that are here tonight will be treated in peace and respect. If anyone chooses to disrespect that...you will deal with me." Silence followed this statement.

"Sorry! Sorry we're late!" A young man in his twenties ran in with a shock of yellow hair and bright blue eyes that shone with excitement. He was followed by a young man with dark black hair and brooding dark eyes. A pink haired girl came in, as well as a short dark haired girl with pale lavender eyes and black hair. All wore form fitting black pants, boots, and long sleeved black shirts.

Yami smiled broadly, embracing the blonde in a hug. "Naruto, it is wonderful to see you." Turning to the other male, he bowed. "Sasuke." A small head bow was all he got in return. "Sakura" he bowed to the pink haired girl, "and Hinata. Welcome." The girls both bowed, then the four went to another part of the room and sat on the floor, as chair space was at a premium.

"Now, as I was saying...I am bringing in a guest. No harm will come to him." Ryou walked in then, with Bakura. Bakura was gagged and bound, and looked pissed.

Voices started raising in anger all around the room. "Silence!" Yami ordered, and the room went silent, most angry eyes not leaving Bakura.

"This is Bakura. However, this is NOT the Bakura who was causing all of the havoc of the past. I do not even think this was Rakuba."

"Wokuba? Woo dufuq is Wokuba? An why dufuq do oo tink I m Wokuba?" was all that could be heard from the gag.

"If he isn't Bakura, who is he?" Rebecca asked. "He sure looks like the one that had us prisoner, and that Joey killed." She scooted a bit behind another girl, trembling slightly.

Yami sighed. "There is a dagger...Exodia. For millenia, we thought it was a soul destroying dagger. However, after a soul escaped the dagger..." Kisara wrapped her arm around Seto's, leaning her head on his shoulder, "we realized it was a soul stealer, not a soul destroyer."

Seto stood. "After doing some research, we have come to a couple of conclusions." At the sound of his voice, Joey's heart sped up, while it felt like ice was spreading through his veins. "In pouring through all of history, mythology, and legends, we believe that Exodia can only be wielded by one of three types of people...a master spellcaster, an angel, or a demon." Seto chanced a look at Joey, his heart breaking at what he saw. He quickly turned back to the crowd. "Unfortunately, we do not know which of the three holds Exodia."

Skylar stood. "Exodia is not in the hands of an angel. It is forbidden. We do not use such dark and evil ways."

Yami nodded. "We did not think so, but it is good to know. So, Exodia is in the hands of a demon or a master spellcaster. In either event, we are all in danger." Murmurs went through the room.

"Well then, we need to find Exodia. The Leaf Village will help in any way we can. Believe it!" Naruto stated from the back, putting a fist in the air.

"Thank you, Naruto. We will need all the help we can get." At that point, a chorus of voices started talking, and everyone started trying to figure out how to find Exodia and stop it's wielder.

******************************

The meeting went on into the wee hours of the morning. Finally, with everyone exhausted, the meeting was called. As beings made their way home, or to guest rooms or guest coffins, Yugi looked at Yami. "You are pale. You haven't eaten. You need to feed."

"Yea...speaking of food...ya got any Ramen?" Naruto asked, smiling into a big yawn. Yami smiled. "Of course. Rebecca, could you show them the kitchen?" Smiling, Rebecca grabbed her things and led the ninjas to the kitchen.

"You're right, my love. I do need to feed." Almost immediately, Honda appeared. "Yes, Master?"

"I need to feed." Yami stated. Honda willing obliged. Yugi frowned, crossing his arms. As Yami finished drinking, he looked to Yugi, face flushed. "Ready, Aibou?" Honda smiled and left.

"We really need to talk about your feeding habits." Yugi growled, turning on his heel and stalking out. Yami followed confused.

"What are you talking about? You suggested I feed...and I did?" Confusion was etched on his face.

"I didn't mean you needed to feed on him!" Yugi growled, spinning around once they made their way to the bedroom.

"Who would you have me feed on then?" Yami asked, aggravated.

"Me, damnit! How come you can feed on your boytoy Honda, but you won't touch me? Am I that distasteful?" Yugi asked, tears brimming.

Yami shook his head, totally bewildered. "No, aibou, of course you aren't disgusting or distasteful. You were the one who stated I could not feed of you! I have wanted to feed off only you."

Yugi sniffed, not looking at Yami as he undressed. "You sure don't act like it." He crawled in bed, still not looking at Yami. Yami crawled in behind him, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"I...if S..Seto can j..j..just forget J..J.Joey... ou might forget you l..l..love mee." These words pierced Yami's heart. He turned Yugi over on his back and leaned over him.

"My aibou, my hikari...I can never forget about you. You are my reason for being. Without you, I would be lost. My life was so dark before you came, lighting it with your smile. I am not worthy of you, but I am selfish, and cannot let you go." He leaned down, kissing Yugi's forehead, nose, and finally lips. Licking Yugi's lips as he kissed, sucked, and teased them, he finally released his captives. "I love you Yugi Motou. Always. Forever. For infinity." Yugi smiled softly, hugging Yami tight as he lay back down in bed with his mate.

****************************

Seto wandered back to the garden. He couldn't sleep. Sitting down by the fountain, he recalled the last time he had been there. Surreptitiously he looked around. Seeing no one, he closed his eyes, reliving memories of Joey. Soon, memories gave way to fantasies, and he felt himself harden in his pants. He started fantasizing about Joey, rubbing himself.

Just then, he felt someone crawling on his lap. Excitedly, he opened his eyes, looking for honey to be staring back at him. Instead, he saw pale blue. Instantly she leaned down kissing him. "Oh, my husband, I missed you so." She started undoing his pants.

"Kisara..." Seto started.

Kisara looked at him and leaned down, kissing him again. "I love you."

Seto remembered how Joey wouldn't even look or talk to him. He closed his eyes, resigned. Why should Joey? Seto was an ass, and he lost the best thing to ever happen to him. Kisara finished undoing his pants, and lowered herself on him, riding him. Seto closed his eyes. He couldn't help it, he started thinking of Joey until he felt himself release.

Unbeknownst to Seto or Kisara, Joey had wandered into the garden. Upon hearing something, and catching Seto's scent, Joey could not help himself, and eagerly rushed toward the noise. However, coming upon Seto and Kisara having sex, he felt a piece of himself die inside. He quietly walked out, his heart breaking more with each groan he heard from Seto.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Royalty

LEMON WARNING BETWEEN ### MARKS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

 

Aeon shut the door, and flopped down on the bed, pulling at her boots. Kurasha sat on the bed, fiddling with a stray string on the comforter. After getting her boots o and carelessly throwing them on the floor, she sat back on the bed, eyeing Kurasha.

"What's wrong, Tatsu?" Aeon turned, fully facing Kurasha.

Kurasha smiled at the pet name. Eyes full of worry, she looked up at Aeon. "You know who I fear it is, don't you?"

Aeon frowned. "No. It can't be. He was cast off, his wings clipped for daring to disrespect you."

Kurasha shifted on the bed, grabbing Aeon's hands. "But don't you see? It makes perfect sense. No longer a dragon, what are his choices? You know Damien would create that for him."

Aeon scoffed. "Damien Dahrk is a mediocre spellcaster at best, a sideshow fraudster at worst. He doesn't have the power to help Ciacto. What you are speaking of is madness! Ciacto has been silent for at least a hundred years now. He is no threat to you anymore."

Kurasha frowned, looking in those green seas. "He was never a threat to me. It was you he tried to kill."

"Yea, and you saw how well he did that." Aeon smiled brightly, flexing a muscle.

Kurasha sighed in frustration. "If not for Yami and Seto, he would have succeeded. Then my land would have been ruled over by Ciacto."

Aeon frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? He didn't kill you...he couldn't ascend to the throne. Even if he married you, you are still the heir and the bloodline of the dragon kings."

Kurasha lifted her eyes to Aeon, running a hand down the side of Aeon's face. "No. If he would have taken you from me, I would have died of a broken heart."

Aeon'seyes grew huge. "K...Kurasha...you can't do that...only mated pairs can be affected that way."

Kurasha smiled and giggled. "Silly wyrmling, do you think we are not mated, just because the ceremony hasn't been performed?"

Aeon gulped, not able to respond. "For once, I have left you speechless." Kurasha chuckled and leaned over, kissing the corner of Aeon's lips. "You are my mate, ceremony or not."

Aeon's eyes became glassy, but then she smiled, then pounced, throwing Kurasha back on the bed. "I am still dominant, Tatsu." Smirking she leaned down and started kissing down Kurasha's neck, nipping at the skin. Leaning up, she drank in the sight of Kurasha lying there. "I love you, Kurasha, my Queen, my mate. My heart would break if I lost you, too." she whispered.

#########################

Aeon kissed down, over Kurasha's clothing, making Kurasha whimper. With one hand, she held both of Kurasha's hands over Kurasha's head, pinned to the bed. "What my love?" Aeon whispered, running a hand up under Kurasha's dres, lightly running her fingers over the inner thighs of Kurasha.

Kurasha whimpered more, arching her back upward. Aeon let her fingers dance across Kurasha's underwear, but not venturing underneath. "Please..." Kurasha whimpered.

"Not so fast love. I love watching your body." One of Aeon's fingernails grew to an exceptionally sharp point, and she sliced the dress off, leaving Kurasha lying in bed, in only a bra and underwear. Kurasha whimpered again.

Slowly, crawling up, Aeon took one of the cloth covered nipples in her mouth, suckling on it. Kurasha's breath caught in her throat. Her back arched higher, pushing her breasts at Aeon. Aeon leaned back, chuckling. "Ah ah ah! Not so fast, my queen. Let me serve you." Aeon then turned her attention to the other breast, licking and sucking at it through the fabric.

Kurasha's breath was becoming ragged. Aeon smiled and sliced the bra off, exposing perfect orbs with bright pink peaks just waiting to be sucked. Aeon couldn't help herself, and leaned down, sucking and licking on each one as her claw retracted.

Kurasha was moaning and writhing underneath the stimulation. Suddenly, her hands were let go, and Aeon's mouth was no longer at her breasts. As Kurasha sat up to see where Aeon had gone, she felt her legs being pulled apart, and a tongue sliding in, licking at her sweet center. Aeon took the bud in her mouth, sucking and licking, making Kurasha arch her back painfully.

Aeon kept teasing, pulling her tongue away so that Kurasha was shoving her pelvis at Aeon's face. Kurasha kept whimpering and bucking. Aeon knew she was close, as Kurasha's nipples were painfully standing at attention. Taking two fingers, she positioned them at the entrance, and, leaning down, she started licking Kurasha's clitorus forcefully, shoving her two fingers inside Kurasha at the same time. Pounding and licking, it did not take long before Kurasha let out a scream and her body began convulsing as wave upon wave of pleasure rolled over her. Aeon kept it up for a bit longer, until Kurasha was sweating, shaking and spent. Sliding up next to Kurasha, Aeon kissed her gently as Kurasha drifted into sleep. "You are mine, my Queen, and I am yours...forever."

###########################

Damien Dahrk stood looking at the figure in front of him. "You have got to be kidding me. Why would I help you? What would I get from it, besides having to constantly look over my back?"

The figure pulled a crimson bladed, obsidian hilted dagger from its hidden sheath. Damien's eyes grew huge. "E...Exodia?" he croaked.

"Bring me the wereleopard, and Exodia is yours."

"But..how? He and Yami are stuck at the hip...and Yami is more powerful than me..."

"Yes, but chaos is reigning right now...so my power increases...and I will give you a taste." The magic flowed from the outstretched hand to Damien, and his eyes glowed green, before settling back to their blue hue.

Turning, he smiled at the cloaked figure, feeling the power rush through his veins. "It would be my pleasure to bring Yugi Moto to you, Maelstrom."

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Hook

"Damien, how ya been?" Joey asked, forcing a grin on his face. He pulled out a chair, flipping it backwards and sitting down in it.

Damien smiled, grabbing Joey's hand and shaking it. "Joey...it's been awhile." Damien's short curly white blond hair was perfectly in place, his pale blue eyes a perfect match for his pearly white teeth. The Armani suit he wore just screamed "I am rich." Joey felt like a street urchin in comparison in his blue jeans and white tee.

The waitress came over, smiling at the two. "What would you like?"

Damien smiled charmingly. "I'll have a coffee and a slice of that wonderful carrot cake."

The waitress smiled, noting it on a pad. "What about you, cutie?" she asked, turning to Joey.

"An iced tea."

"Okay!" She smiled and walked off.

Damien looked at Joey, eyebrow raised. "Joey, you sick? I have never seen you not eat."

Joey shook his head. "Nah. I...I don't wanna talk about it. What did ya want?"

Damien frownwd. "Well, I heard that some stuff is going down. To be honest, I am worried about Ryou. I haven't seen him in a few days, and I heard some creepy twin was hanging around him. Have you seen him?"

Joey looked up. "Y..yea. He's at The Pyramid. He's fine."

Damien frowned again. "Joey, please tell me what's wrong. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were suffering from a broken heart."

Joey shook his head. "Nah...I ain't sufferin from dat...ya gotta have a heart to break. I ain't got dat, not after I saw him fuckin' her." A tear threatened to slip out, and Joey angrily turned away.

Damien sighed. "I am sorry, Joey. You didn't fuse, did you?" The broken look on his face told Damien all he needed to know.

"Damn." He shook his head, as the waitress brought their orders. He smiled at her and she blushed. He looked back at Joey.

Picking up his coffee cup, he took a sip. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Joey looked up, the pain fresh. "I can't do nothin' about it. They are married, even if she died three thousand years ago."

"Whoa...hold on..." Damien grinned, chuckling. "You telling me you're playing hide the sausage with another sausage?"

Joey glared. "Not funny, dickhead."

Damien held up a hand. "Sorry, trying to be funny...it failed. My bad." Taking a bite of his carrot cake, he looked at Joey. "How is she here if she died 3,000 years ago?"

"I dunno, sumptin about dis dagger called Exodia."

Damien stopped chewing, watching Joey. "Exodia, you say?"

Joey nodded, playing with his glass. "Yea."

"Well..." Damien weighed his next words carefully. "You know that Maelstrom was the last to have that."

Joey's eyes jumped up, locking on Damien's face. "Who is Maelstrom?"

Damien decided to play the odds. "A chaos demon. Last I heard, Maelsteom was trying to find and kill a vampire...that cousin of Yami's...Seto, is it?"

Joey's face went white. "I gotta go." He started fumbling for his wallet. Damien waved a hand dismissively.

"I've got this. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yea, tanks." Joey sped from the diner.

Damien smirked, taking another bite of his carrot cake and finishing his coffee. He had always been a gambler, and it seemed that he hadn't lost his touch. This was going to be easier than he expected. He dropped a hundred on the table and walked out, whistling.

******************************

"Bakura, just stop!" Ryou said for the hundreth time.

"Why the fuck cant I have a normal bedroom?" Growling, he stalked around the cell.

"Because, Yami wants to give it a couple more days for everyone to calm down before you just prance about the halls like you own the place. Really Baky, it is for the best." Large chocolate eyes pleaded with Bakura. Grumbling, he sat down.

"I don't see how it's for the best." He flopped down on his back. Ryou came over, sitting down next to him.

Grabbing Bakura's hand, Ryou looked him in the eye. "I know you were not the one trying to kill everyone and bring back Shezmu, but not everyone else does. You have to give them time."

Bakura grumbled, but stayed mostly silent. Looking out the side of his eye, he smirked. "Ya know, if it wasn't for you, I would just leave."

Ryou looked shocked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well..." he smirked, leaning nose to nose with Ryou..."I know how good I fuck, so I figured you have to be as good as me...so I wanna find out."

Ryou turned a dark shade of purple and stood, going over to the window. Bakura smirked. Yep, this was going to be fun.

*****************************

Joey ran in to the club, narrowly missing a waitress. "Damn, Joey...watch where you are going."

Joey ran past her, paying no heed. He ran down the stairs, almost falling. He slammed into Seto's room, breathing heavy. The bed was empty.

"Seto!" He turned, running over to a coffin in the corner. He flipped open the lid. Cobalt eyes flew open.

"Joey?" Seto asked, confusion on his face.

A crash sounded in the club...most likely someone dropping some glasses. However, Joey immediately transformed, standing in front of Seto protectively.

"Joey, what the hell?" Seto asked. Joey slowly turned around, transforming back a er verifying that there was no danger.

"Seto...ya...ya ha a be...careful. Maelstrom has Exodia..and..is...comin a er ya." Breathing heavy, he looked up at Seto.

"Maelstrom? Who is Maelstrom?" Seto looked confused.

"A chaos demon."

Seto scoffed. "There are no more chaos demons. The last one died out long ago. Mutt, get your facts straight."

Joey growled, grabbing Seto by the arms and jerking him nose to nose. "Look, you self righteous jackass. I wouldn't a come if my source wasn't good. You're in danger, so stop actin' like your invincible!"

Seto raised an eyebrow, looking down his nose at Joey. "Exodia steals souls, right?"

"Yea, so?" Joey asked, confused.

"Well then, I am in no danger. I'm a vampire. Vampires have no souls." Seto stated matter of factly.

Joey dropped Seto's arms, shaking his head. "You call me dense, but you are clueless."

"How so, Mutt?" Seto sneered.

"We fused." Joey now stated matter of factly.

Seto swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Unable to speak, he nodded, looking at Joey.

"Fusion is the fusing of two souls. Thats the only way it works." Joey said; he then turned to leave.

"She's gone." Seto said quietly.

Joey stopped. "Who?" he asked, not turning around.

"Kisara."

"Why?" Still not turning around, he stood there.

"Because...you are the only person I can think about. When she was making love to me, I could only think about you. I undestand that you don't want me. I don't deserve you. But don't think for one moment that I don't love you."

Joey turned slowly. "Don't. Don't say this if you aren't serious. I can't go through dis again. If you want me back, you got me...but you can't let me go again."

Seto put a hand up, smoothing Joey's bangs. "Mutt, I searched 3,000 years for Kisara. I would search an eternity for you." Leaning down, Seto gently kissed Joey, pulling him tightly into an embrace.

**************************

"You did WHAT?" Maelstrom asked, enraged.

"Trust me, I have Joey right where I want him. I know about Exodia, so Joey will come running back to me like I am his own personal encyclopedia. Access will be granted." Damien smiled, a self satisfied look on his face.

"For your sake, I hope so." was the only reply.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Set In Motion

"My child...why are you crying?" the silken voice rolled down the petite girl's spine. Pale hair hung over the girl's broken figure and face, tears falling freely.

Kisara jerked up, looking around. Upon seeing the woman, she sniffed. "I..I'm sorry. Was I disturbing you?" She tried to see the woman's face, but it was shrouded in a dark cloak.

"No, my child...you were not disturbing me. I was just enjoying Yami's wonderful garden, when I heard you weeping. It is magnificent, isn't it?" She picked a cobalt blue flower, holding it out to Kisara

Kisara gripped the flower, fresh tears spilling over her pale cheeks. "Y..y..yes, it is."

"Please, my child, please tell me why you weep so?"

"M..my h...hus...husband left me for a..ano..another man!" The tears burst forth, fresh.

Comforting arms surrounded Kisara. "Shhh, don't cry. He was a fool to leave you." Kisara sobbed more, leaning into the comforting warmth of the embrace.

"I..I didn't mean t..to leave him...but..he...he came along r..right before I could get back." Kisara sobbed, not making much sense.

"Tell me, dear one, who are these disgusting people?" A pale hand smoothed Kisara's hair.

"M..my husband's name is..S..Seto. H...his bastard lover's name is Joey." Kisara spat the last part.

"This Seto, he told you that his lover was this Joey?" she purred.

"N..no, not in s..so many wor...words." Still sobbing, she started hiccuping. "B..but he couldn't take his eyes off of Joey a..anytime he was in the room!" Fresh tears flowed; tears of anger, sadness, and betrayal.

"This Joey...is he, by chance, a werewolf?" The silken voice smoothly replied.

"No. He is a wereLEOPARD." she stated in diagust.

"Oh, that explains it then."

"Explains what?" Kisara asked, pulling back and looking at the figure.

"Wereleopards are highly adept at charming people into falling in love with them. So, you see, Seto isn't really in love with Joey...he is under a spell."

Kisara looked skeptical, dried tear tracks down her face. "Seto's a vampire. He can't be charmed."

The woman slid her hood back, revealing jet black hair, almond shaped eyes, and perfect cheek bones. The pale blue of her eyes shone with compassion. "Yes, vampires can be charmed, if they drink a were's blood. It is...like a drug.. making them susceptible."

Kisara's mouth fell open. "My Seto is being drugged?" She stood, angrily. "He will not be used like that!" She started to storm off. The woman put her hand on Kisara's arm, stopping her.

"Dear, it is not that easy. I know the were of this area. If Joey is from the prowl of this area; Joey is NOT the Alpha; you have to destroy the Alpha to destroy the bloodline charm. You have to destroy Yugi."

Kisara looked back, her mouth in a grim line. "I am sorry, Yami...but if I have to sacrifice Yugi to get Seto back, so be it. Yugi is probably charming Yami too."

The woman nodded solemnly. "Yes...unfortunately Yugi is not as innocent as he seems. Bring me Yugi and I will help you, child.. there is a specific ritual that must be done to break the charm."

Kisara suddenly looked back, suspicious. "Why do you want to help me?"

The woman smiled a gentle, sad smile. "I was betrayed too, by Joey's father. Same thing, a charm. I know the feeling of hurt there is."

Kisara nodded, turning, determination in her face. "I will meet you in the park across the street tonight at 10pm. I will have Yugi." Kisara left, not looking back.

CapricornKitty1975Thewoman smiled, her gentle features dissipating into short, white blond curly hair and an Armani suit. "Heh, I still got it." he whispered to himself, whistling as he walked off to find Ryou.

*******************************

"Hold still!" Yugi grunted.

"This is stupid." Yami grumbled.

"No, it is cute. See?" Yugi turned Yami around, allowing him to look in the mirror and see that with two gallons of gel, and an army of Bobby pins, Yami could actually keep his hair down flat. Yugi slipped a baseball cap on Yami's head.

"There! Now you can go out incognito!" Yugi said proudly. Yami raised an eyebrow, staring at the smaller male.

"Yami...I need to speak to Yugi." Yami looked up at the door to see Kisara standing in it.

"Please, come in." He motioned to a seat.

"Uh, alone?" She said tentatively.

"Of course." Yami kissed Yugi, then walked out. "I will give you all some privacy."

After the door shut, Yugi looked questioningly at Kisara.

"Yugi, well...I am leaving soon, since ... Seto doesn't want me. But, I wanted to plan a surprise for Yami. He was always so sweet to me. Would you help me?"

Yugi was definitely smelling maliciousness, but not at Yami. Yugi assumed it was at Seto and Joey. Joey relayed everything that had happened...not shutting up for over an hour.

"Yea, sure. What do you have in mind?" Yugi smiled up at the girl.

"Meet me in the park at 10pm, okay? I will show it to you then...then if you think its ok, we can get Yami."

Yugi smiled. "Sure."

Kisara smiled, then turned and left.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Taking

"Hey, Yami...I'll be right back in about 15, okay?" Yugi leaned over kissing Yami lightly.

Yami smiled at his lover as Aeon came into the office. "Okay, Love." Smiling at Yugi's retreating back, he turned his attention to Aeon. "Aeon, what can I help you with?"

Yugi shut the door, humming as he walked down the stairs. He passed Kurasha and smiled. "Aeon's upstairs, if you're looking for her."

Kurasha smiled at Yugi. "Thank you, Yugi. But, actually, I was looking for you."

"Me?" Yugi squeaked.

"Yes, you." Kurasha stated kindly. "I wanted to give you this." She held out her hand, and in it was a royal blue dragon scale.

Yugi took it from her. "Wow..it's really beautiful. Thank you."

She smiled. "It is one of mine. I wanted you to have it. Yami has one of the only two other scales I have ever given up. They can find each other...so if you two are ever separated, you can find your way back to each other."

Yugi smiled, hugging Kurasha. "Thanks! Waaaait...y...you're a..." Recognition dawned on Yugi's face. "You're a dragon?"

Kurasha smiled and curtseyed. "At your service."

Yugi smiled, shaking his head. "Wow...a dragon." He grinned, "Can I have a ride sometime?"

Kurasha laughed. "Of course, little one. But now, onto your mission...you looked pretty determined."

Yugi smiled. "Yea, gotta help Kisara." He waved, walking out.

****************************

"Hey, Kisara." Yugi smiled at Kisara, who was sitting on a bench, a pool of light shining on her head from the lamppost.

She turned, smiling. "Oh, Yugi! I am so glad you are here. I know we haven't gotten time to speak much, but if Yami trusts you, I know I can. And..." she smiles sadly, "I am sorry we won't get to know each other better. But, I want Seto happy."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably. "Yea...well, uh, where is the surprise?" He rubbed his neck, looking around.

"Oh, over here...I couldn't move it...sorry."

"That's okay." He walked over, looking in the bushes. Suddenly, a net sprung up, around Yugi's body, pulling him up in the air. Yugi screamed in pain, as the netting was intertwined with silver, burning his flesh. Hot pain flared. "Kisara! Get out of here...something's wrong!"

Kisara stood, staring hatefully at Yugi. "I have to save Seto. Please, come out." She twisted her head back and forth, eyes lighting on someone.

In between the hot flares of pain, Yugi saw a woman with jet black hair step out, looking at her prize. "You have done well, Kisara. This will help you to save Seto."

Joey, please help, I am in the park...Kisara is here and I'm hurt. "Save, Seto...what are you all..." at that moment, ice blue smoke came from the woman's fingers, and Yugi slumped, unconscious. Smiling, the woman moved her fingers and the net containing Yugi flew to her. She pulled a small black cloth from her pocket, threw it on the ground and a hole appeared. She stepped through, with Yugi. Then the hole disappeared.

***************************

"Yug!" Joey's eyes got huge and he transformed as he started running out of the club. He ran as fast as he could across the street, through the park, following Yugi's scent. Skidding to a stop, he saw a woman step into a hole in the ground. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and leapt for the hole, only to have his snout slammed into the earth as the hole disappeared.

Turning, he saw Kisara and snarled, then sprinted at top speed to the club, slowing only to transform so the brute squad wasn't called in about a rabid leopard on the loose. He burst into Seto's office. Seto immediately stood, instantly aware of his lover's state.

"Seto, Yug's in danger! He was just kidnapped!" Panting, Joey turned back to the hallway.

Seto's cobalt eyes went wide and he was at the door in an instant, heading for Yami's office. "Come. I will get Yami."

*****************************

Aeon smiled. "Thank you, Yami! I know she will love it." Aeon got up, hugged Yami, and then headed out. As she was walking down the steps she was met with a gust of air, and a few steps later by...Joey...was that his name? Well, he looked to be in a hurry, whoever he was. Humming, she searched for Kurasha.

*****************************

No sooner had the door shut than it banged open again. Yami chuckled, "Forget something, Aeon?" The chuckle died in his throat at the sight before him. Seto stood, face actually showing...concern. Just then, Joey ran up, panting.

"Yam...it's Yug..he..he was kidnapped!"

Immediately, everything went into sharp focus. Yami noticed the speck of dust on Kaiba's coat collar...the bead of sweat that slid down Joey's jaw. "Where was he last?" Yami asked, voice ice cold.

"Da park with..." Joey's eyes darted to Seto before back to Yami "Kisara."

"Kisara! Why didn't you say two were kidnapped?" Seto snapped.

Joey growled, hackles raising. "She wasn't. She was standing by, watching as the person took him!"

Yami glared. "Enough! This petty squabbling is wasting enough time." Yami looked at Seto. "Go, get the ninjas."

Seto nodded. Joey and Yami sat in tense silence for what seemed an eternity, but, according to the clock was only 4 minutes and 32 seconds. If one hair was hurt on Yugi's head, they would all burn in the most horrific way possible by the most tortuous means available. And, living through the Spanish Inquisition, all the wars, the Bubonic Plague, and the Kardashians...he knew torture.

Suddenly the door opened, Seto standing there. In rushed Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. "Seto said you needed our help. What's going on?" Naruto exclaimed, worry in his bright blue eyes.

"Yugi has been kidnapped. Please help me get him back." Yami stated.

"You know we will, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura stepped up. "Yami, is there anyone who saw this happen...or can you take us to where it happened?"

Yami looked to Joey. Joey nodded. "Come on, we can do both!"

******************************

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, his head throbbing. He was in a dark room. Luckily, due to his leopard heritage, he could still see that he was in a dungeon. Silver chains burned his flesh. How the hell did he get naked?

A scuffling noise brought him back to his senses. He saw someone walking slowly towards him. Staring at them, he saw the hand reach out, towards him. He moved to stay away from that touch. The hand went by him, flipping a switch that was just out of reach. Light flooded the room. He saw the woman, and also another figure walked in.

The woman's form melted away to..."Damien! What are you doing?" Yugi exclaimed.

Damien paid no heed. Looking at the cloaked figure, his next words jumbled around in Yugi's head. "Maelstrom, I have brought you the boy. My payment." He extended a hand.

"Yes...You delivered in excellent time...I promised that Exodia would be yours." She pulled out the crimson bladed dagger. "And so it shall be." With lightning quick reflexes, she pierced Damien's heart. His body didn't even have time to register an emotion, as his body slumped to the floor, the silver trail of his soul being sucked into the blade. Turning back to Yugi, a long, thin tongue snaked out, licking the blood from the blade.

"Oh, yes...I am going to have fun with you before I destroy you." Yugi's eyes grew wide. Joey, please...

"Your mind link doesn't work here boy. No one will save you, especially not your lover. But first...I think I may have to see what he was so up in arms about..." she laughed, as a bead of sweat ran down Yugi's jaw, dropping onto the floor.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Ninjas

Joey turned and led the group back to the park. As they rushed out of the door of the club, Kisara was reaching to open the door.

"Kisara!" Seto exclaimed. Kisara took a step towards Seto.

Joey stood in front of Seto protectively. "She was da one dere when Yug' was taken."

Naruto looked at the pale woman. "Hey...Kisara, is it?" She looked to him, nodding slowly. "Hey...do you know where our friend Yugi is?"

At the mention of Yugi's name, she straightened up, stiffening. She looked to Seto who put his hand on Joey's shoulder, restraining him. Her face turned impassive. "No."

Sasuke stared at the woman, noting the change in posture. Taking a step toward, Sasuke asked, quietly, "Do you want to reconsider your answer?"

Kisara remained silent, staring at Sasuke. "Guys, she knows more than she's saying." Sakura noted. "Look, whatever you were promised, it's a lie. Please, tell us where our friend is." Sakura pleaded.

Kisara stared at her, silent.

"Kisara, if you do not tell us where Yugi is, you are dead to me. The Kisara I knew would never risk an innocent...for any reason." Seto stated, coldly.

Kisara's lip trembled, a tear staining her cheek. Still, she said nothing.

Yami took a step forward, before being stopped by Seto. "Listen, bitch. Tell me where Yugi is or you will wish you were dead."

After even more silence, Sasuke looked to Naruto. Naruto gave a slight nod. Sasuke reached out, clamping Kisara's wrist. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Sasuke and Kisara were gone.

"NYEH!" Joey jumped, possessively wrapping Seto in his arms. "Where'd dey go?"

"To get answers." Sakura said, her mouth set in a grim line. Hinata moved over to Naruto, looking at him, placing a hand on his arm. Naruto looked down at her, his face a mask of grim determination, and nodded, once.

*****************************

On the rooftop of Hawkins Tower, Sasuke and Kisara appeared. Letting go of her wrist, Sasuke faced Kisara. Kisara looked around, frightened. As Kisara watched, Sasuke's face turned demonesque, irises turning the color of blood.

"Where is Yugi?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Trembling was the only answer he received.

"Don't make me ask twice. Where did they take Yugi?" Venom dripped from his voice.

Still no response.

In a flash, Sasuke went from standing in front of her to standing behind her, his blade drawn and at her throat. "I am not as nice as those vampires you know. Now, tell me, before I do things to you that your nightmares would have nightmares of." he whispered dangerously calm in her ear.

Kisara's body started shaking with fear. "I...I don't know! It was a woman...she said my Seto was under a spell because of Joey... and Yugi had to be sacrificed..I was just trying to save Seto!" Tears tracked down her face.

The blade still to her throat, "Which way did they go?"

"I...I don't know. The woman laid a black cloth on the ground, grabbed Yugi, and stepped in it...like a hole or something. Then it disappeared."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and they were gone from the roof, as if they were never there.

******************************

The group waited tensely for Sasuke's return. When the duo popped back into view, Yami took a step to them. "Anything?" Eyes on Sasuke.

"She doesn't know where they are. But, some kind of cloth was laid on the ground and the woman stepped through it with Yugi, it closing up afterwards. She," he nodded at Kisara, "was trying to save Seto from some spell that Joey had put on him. She was told the way to do that was to sacrifice Yugi." Sasuke's eyes looked to Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata.

Hinata turned, looking at Joey and Seto. Raising her fingers in a cross formation, her eyes got larger, her veins protruding in her forehead. Suddenly she stopped, looking back at Naruto, her eyes becoming smaller and the veins disappearing. "No spell."

Yami paled, fangs baring, a primal growl uttering from his throat as he faced Kisara. Seto stepped in front of Yami. "No. We will deal with her later. Now, we need to find Yugi."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura chewed on her lip a bit. "It sounds like a portable hole. Basically, a portable hole will allow the user to create a hole to step in. However, it is just a hole. There had to be a tunnel for them to go through to disappear, or the person has to close the hole and create a new one in front of them, step through that, and keep doing that to the destination."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "How far could they have gotten?"

Sakura thought a moment. "Well, assuming the person needed air...they couldn't have went far under ground. Maybe within a mile?"

Naruto looked at Hinata again. She nodded once more. Making the same formation with her fingers, her eyes grew bigger, her veins appearing again. She slowly started turning in a circle. She stopped, directly north of where they were, then kept turning again. Finally, after doing a 360 degree turn, she stopped, hands going down, face returning to normal. "I can't see over in the bottom of that building over there. It's really distorted."

Looking at the building, knowledge hit them all. They all took off at a break neck pace to Hawkins Tower.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Payback

****Warning, rape/ noncons/torture triggers here. Don't like or are sensitive, don't read.****

Yugi stared at the blackness of the face in the cloak. He couldn't help but shiver at the maliciousness in the tone.

"W..who are you?" he asked, trying to stall for time. The pain was intense...the room was ice cold, but the silver chains binding him felt like fire on his skin.

"Maelstrom." A hand slid out of the cloak. It was Caucasian, pale, and somewhat small. Fingers traced down Yugi's chest, running over some of the burns from the silver netting.

"Y..your voice...it sounds so...familiar." Yugi stated, revulsing away from the touch.

There was a malevolent chuckle. "Boy...this is not a Hollywood movie...I am not going to slip my cloak back and reveal who I am. The only sure victory is an anonymous one." And with that, she reached up, grabbing Yugi's hair in a fist, slamming his head against the stone. Stars and sparks of color swam before his eyes as they slid unfocused.

Her snake like tongue came out again, licking the blood on his chest. He could feel her hot breath slithering on his skin. Grabbing a silver plated dagger, she placed the point at his chest. Dipping the blade tip in a pot of something that steamed, she pulled it out, liquid silver dripping from the tip.

Flesh sizzled, creating a sickening stench of burned and destroyed flesh. The blade sliced on his skin as she would make one cut, dip the blade, make another cut, and dip the blade again. Yugi screamed in pain.

The hand suddenly stopped. "You are resilient." Maelstrom purred. "You shouldn't even be able to be conscious." Yugi's head hung low, sweat dripping on the stone floor.

"Go to hell, bitch." Yugi spat, flesh burning at the chains that held him, but his legs too weak from blood loss and pain to support him.

Maelstrom laughed. "Oh, no...why would I do that? It is much more fun up here." Stepping closer to Yugi, the hot breath on his chest, she leaned close. "I still smell him on you."

Yugi hung limply, a small whimper in his throat. Reaching a hand out, she ran her fingers delicately along his shaft. He jerked away in revulsion.

"You killed me once...torturing me to the worst hell there was...exile...abandonment...well, let's see how that feels to you...what will you do when Yami abandons you?"

Yugi looked up, the dull thud of the migraine and probable concussion showing in his eyes. "Yami won't abandon me. Our love is beyond time."

A primal growl of rage escaped her throat. Grabbing his arms, she jerked them out of the chains, shattering his hands with the force wrought to rip his hands through the shackles. Throwing him on the floor, still shackled at the feet, she put her foot on the back of his neck.

Whimpering, unable to use his hands or wrists, he tried to get up by his elbows. When she applied more pressure to the back of his neck, he quit resisting as breathing became more of an obstacle. Appearing in her hand, unbenownst to Yugi, was a large wooden handle covered in silver metal spikes. Adjusting her position accordingly, she shoved the handle up Yugi's anus, ripping the soft tissue there, blood pouring out. Yugi let out a scream of anguish, more bloodcurdlingly primal than any others ever made.

Suddenly, hearing something, she stood, jerking her head to the door. Jerking the handle out, causing more damage, she grabbed Yugi by the throat, throwing him against the wall, his back sliding down until he lay on his side on the floor. Quickly, she dissipated as the door was shattered, seven people rushing in.

Yami's blood ran colder than before as he saw his aibou in the bloody shape he was in. Running to Yugi, he gently put a hand on Yugi's face. Eyes fluttering open, Yugi looked, seeing Yami. "Unmei no hito, you came." he whispered, before sliding into unconsciousness.

Hinata gasped in sheer horror as Naruto gripped her, pulling her into a hug, both seeing the gruesome sight. The others just gaped, bile rising in Joey's throat. There, carved in Yugi's chest and stomach in silver cuts, blood drying in rivulets down from the slices, were the words "You can't save him."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Rescue

"Yami...please, let me get to him." Sakura pleaded. Yami looked up at Sakura. Gently laying Yugi's head down, he backed away, nodding.

"Yes...please. Save him. Save my Aibou." He stood and stepped back. Seto came and stood, one hand on Yami's shoulder, the other wrapped around Joey. Hinata stood, still wrapped in Naruto's embrace, fingertips nervously playing with each other. Naruto watched, concern in his bright blue eyes. Sasuke stood by, impassive.

Naruto knew how much Yugi meant to Yami. He had seen the painting of the fountain, he remembered the long talks and sorrow in Yami's face. Yugi must be the reincarnation of Heba. That is the only one Yami would call Aibou. It might mean partner to most, but to Yami it was not a label, but a position. His partner, his soulmate, the only one to fill his other half.

Sakura knelt over Yugi, crossing her fingers into a cross formation. A light green mist came from her fingers. She ran her hands slowly over Yugi's chest. As she passed over each cut, a small clink could be heard. Yami looked and saw that she was pulling the silver out of the cut and dropping the fragments on the floor, the wound healing after each movement. She then tended to his wrists. While she did that, Sasuke went over, freeing Yugi's feet from the restraints. She then moved to Yugi's ankles. Finally, she moved to his head.

After about 10 minutes of that painstaking work, Sakura sat back on her heels, sweating. "I have stopped the bleeding, and healed the wounds as best as they will, considering this is silver. Were are allergic to silver, correct?" She looked to Joey.

"Y..yea." Joey answered, eyes on Yugi. "Is my Alpha gonna be okay?" He looked to her, eyes red, puffy, and pleading.

"He should be fine. He lost a lot of blood, went through a massive amount of trauma, but his heartbeat is good. He may have some scars." She frowned. "We need to get him home, so he can rest comfortably."

"Yea..." Joey stepped forward, but Yami was already there, gently picking Yugi up.

"I can take him Yam', I know the quickest way to the prowl house." He reached for Yugi but stopped as Yami gave him a death glare.

"He is not leaving my sight." Yami said coldly.

Joey flinched as if struck. Seto raised an eyebrow. "This is hardly Joey's fault." Seto said in a clipped tone.

Yami glared at Seto. "I never said it was. It is you I blame." he snarled at Seto.

Seto's cobalt eyes widened in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Voice dripping venom, he continued. "If you could have kept your dick in your pants, Kisara wouldn't have felt the need to win you back, thus making a deal with the devil." Yami sneered.

Seto's eyes went icy. "Really? This is my fault? Who was the one who let Yugi go out alone?"

Yami's fangs grew. "I would watch myself, cousin" Yami spat. "I would hate to make Joey a widow."

Naruto disentangled himself from Hinata and stood between the two. "Alright, everyone just calm down! Yami," he looked at Yami, getting in Yami's line of sight so he could make eye contact. "Take Yugi home. Joey," he looked at Joey, "take Seto anywhere but home for an hour or two." Joey nodded, tugging at Seto, grabbing his hand. Seto gave one last glare at Yami, turned, and followed Joey.

"Guys," Naruto turned to Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, "let's go get some ramen!"

*****************************

Yami gently lay Yugi in bed. He had Rafael bring in some warm water and wash clothes. Dipping the cloth in the water, he gently wiped away the blood. Tears filled his eyes as he wiped each cut. "I am so sorry, Aibou." he whispered. Yugi remained asleep, eyes closed.

After satisfactorily cleaning Yugi, Yami went to make sure the fireplace was stoked, to keep the room warm. Yami then stripped and climbed into bed, gripping Yugi to him. He pulled up the covers, tucking Yugi in. Laying next to Yugi, he watched him sleep, never letting go.

*****************************

Joey took Seto to the park. "What are we doing here?" Seto asked. Joey shrugged.

"I just wanna keep ya away from Yam' dat's all." he said, looking at Seto.

Seto looked down, and away. Joey grabbed Seto's hand. "It isn't your fault." Joey whispered. Seto's eyes were sad.

"But, it was. It was not intentional, but it was because of me. Yami has every right to be angry."

Joey gulped, then looked around, trying to think of something to say. "Well...you's are family...ya know, blood is thicker 'den water."

Seto looked at Joey, smiling sadly. "I don't know if Yami will forgive that easily. I would not. If the situation was reversed, I would have killed Yami. You being hurt is unthinkable."

Joey gulped, eyes wide. "B...but Yami is your cousin!"

Seto leaned down, kissing Joey lightly. "Yes, but you are my life."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Waking Up

Yugi jerked awake, scared. Looking around, he saw he was in his bedroom at Yami's. Calming, realizing it must have been a horrific nightmare, he settled back in the bed. Stretching, he smiled, amethyst lighting upon his lover's face, crimson eyes staring at him. "Hey, Yami." He leaned over, kissing Yami. Yami kissed him back tentatively.

"Aibou, are you okay?" Worried eyes drank in his appearance.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Confused, he scrunched his eyebrows, looking to Yami.

Worry was definitely in the crimson now. "Because you were brutalized last night?"

Amethyst went from happy to upset. "I was hoping that was a nightmare. I feel okay, how can that be?" Suddenly the happy mood went away. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself. Sighing, he snuggled closer, tears in his eyes as he relieved the memories of last night.

Yami tilted his head up, kissing his nose. "Sakura used her healing chakra on you." Yugi nodded, tears spilling. Yami's heart ripped at his Aibou's pain. "I am so sorry." Yami choked. "I failed you. I am supposed to protect you, and I failed."

Yugi snuggled closer still to Yami, cheek on his chest. "Is not your fault." He sniffled, rubbing his nose. "I went with Kisara to check out a surprise for you." He said gloomily. Guilt ripped Yami more. Suddenly, Yugi lifted his face, eyes wide, pain fresh. "What did you see?" he whispered.

Yami swallowed thickly. "Y..you were lying in a pool of blood, you...had cuts on..." his hand drifted to Yugi's chest. The scars were there, just pale. Yami shut his eyes. "I am so sorry, Aibou. So very, very sorry." Yami gripped Yugi to him. Yugi closed his eyes, hugging Yami back.

What will you do when Yami abandons you...

Yugi shook his head, eyes shut tight. The memory of those words haunting his mind...

What will you do when he finds out you cheated on him...my hand was on you, I violated you...

Yugi whimpered, scooting away from Yami.

Yami felt like his heart was squeezed out of his chest into dust on the floor. Yugi...Yugi blamed him. He tried to apologize and Yugi didn't want him touching him. Yami felt ill, truly sick to his stomach. He was breathing shallowly, his head starting to throb. "Yugi...please...please forgive me." He reached out to Yugi.

You're unclean. Defiled. How could Yami ever want you? Yami, the Pharaoh, deserves better than your filth.

Yugi's eyes grew wide. He jumped up, sprinting from the room, down the hall, to a small storage closet. Crawling inside, he shut and barred the door. Vomiting at losing his mate, the tears poured forth, running in streams down his face as he silently sobbed his heart out.

******************************

Joey woke up, laying across the bottom of the bed. Seto was sleeping in the bed, on his side. Joey smirked. Seto looked so cute sleeping. Joey leaned up, pawing at the bangs in Seto's eyes. Seto pushed a hand across his bangs, wrinkling his nose, and rolled on his back, still sleeping.

Joey grinned. He took a finger and poked Seto's chin. No response. He poked Seto's nose. No response. He poked Seto's lips. Seto grimaced, rubbing his mouth. Joey chuckled. Seto opened one eye. "What are you doing, Mutt?"

Joey frowned playfully. "Waking you up." Seto groaned and rolled over, looking at the clock. "It's not even 7pm yet, let me sleep."

Joey crawled onto Seto's back, sitting on it. "Nope, its time to get up. I'm hungry. Feed me." He started batting at Seto's hair.

Seto growled. "You're starting to piss me off, Mutt." He flipped over, flipping Joey to the mattress and pinning him. "I don't like being woken up."

Joey grinned. "Tough." He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Seto's nose.

"What the fuck, man?" Seto jumped up, wiping his nose in disgust. "That's gross."

Slipping on pants, he headed to the door. Opening it, he looked back at Joey.

"Coming?"

Joey jumped off the bed, happily chasing after Seto. Seto took him to the kitchen and started looking for food. "Here." Seto tossed Joey a raw tuna steak as he kept looking. Joey jumped up on the counter and sniffed it and smiled, taking a big bite out of it. Seto looked up, and upon seeing that, rolled his eyes. He kept digging in the fridge.

Suddenly, the food seemed to expand and stick in Joey's throat as his eyes landed on an object. When Seto didn't hear Joey's chewing after a few seconds, he looked back at Joey, who was staring at him. "What?" Seto asked.

"I...I jus' wasn't expectin' to still see dat." He motioned to Seto's left hand, where his wedding band was still on. Seto looked to Joey. Shutting the refrigerator door and walking up to him, he put his hands on Joey's cheeks. Putting a gentle kiss on Joey's lips and never breaking eye contact, he pulled the ring off and laid it in his left hand. Forming a fist, he held his left hand up and squeezed. As he opened his hand, crushed powder fell from his hand, the ring nothing but dust.

"Better?" Seto whispered.

Joey just nodded, setting down the tuna steak. "I promise ya won' regret pickin' me over her." he whispered, squeezing Seto tight.

Seto looked back into Joey's eyes. Speaking softly, looking lovingly into his lover's eyes, Seto whispered, "The only thing I am gonna regret is the fleas."

Joey's eyes narrowed. "I ain't got no fleas." He scratched right behind his ear at that exact moment, and Seto had to laugh. Joey frowned. "Shaddap."

Joey hopped off the counter. "Le's go check on Yug." he suggested. Seto hung back.

"I don't think Yami wants to see me right now."

"So?" Joey queried. "Yug'll wanna to see ya. " He tugged Seto along towards Yami's bedroom.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Depths

Ryou stood over the sleeping form. Worried chocolate took in the pale complexion. Suddenly, darkness enveloped Ryou's sight as arms encircled him.

"Before you go blowing me to bloody fucking hell, it's me." A voice whispered huskily in his ear.

Ryou sighed. "Really Bakky, you need to be more careful! I could have destroyed you." As the hands left, Ryou turned, giving a scolding look at Bakura.

Backing off, hands upraised, Bakura chuckled. "Heh, might be fun..." waggling his eyebrows, he turned to the sleeping form. "What's up with Sleeping Beauty?"

Ryou sighed, taking in Ravyn's form. "She has two souls in her. When conscious, it drives her insane. We are trying to figure out a way to either allow her to host the other soul without insanity, or separate the two. Right now we have her in a magically induced sleep."

Bakura looked at Ryou. Shrugging he stated, "Why not do the Duality Ritual?"

Gasping, Ryou looked at him, eyes wide. "Bakky, we can't! It's forbidden!"

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura looked at Ryou. "First, quit fucking calling me Bakky or Bakura. Call me by my name, Akeifa. Second, something is only forbidden as long as the end result is less desired than the fucking punishment is feared. So which is it?" Akeifa narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to save this girl more, or are you too afraid of the punishment?"

Ryou looked down, ashamed and confused. He always followed the rules. That is what makes a good spellcaster. Yet Bak...Akeifa was making what seemed like a good point. Ryou sighed. "I don't know. I need to think this through."

Akeifa walked past. At the door he stopped. "I'll leave you with this. If it was a choice between letting you die and using a forbidden anything, I'd go to the ends of fucking oblivion to save you." With that, he walked out the door. Ryou stood, a blush spreading and a warmth touching his heart...but with a very confused brain...

***************************

Kurasha looked at Aeon. "What are you doing?" Aeon was rocking on her feet, looking like she wanted to jump out of her skin.

"C'mon, let's fly!" Smiling she launched off the roof of The Pyramid, body reshaping, copper scales forming, sending off a colorful pattern as her scales reflected the light as she took to the sky in flight in her dragon form.

Kurasha could do no more than laugh at the younger dragon as she too took to the air, royal blue scales appearing as her body changed and she chased after the wyrmling.

****************************

"Wow! Look at that! Real dragons! How cool!" Naruto yelled from the counter where he and the other three ninjas were eating Ramen.

All four looked up and watched the dragons fly off in the night.

*****************************

Knock,knock, knock,knock, knock...the knocking sound finally broke through Yami's despair. Raising his head, he dejectedly announced, "Come."

Seto walked in past Joey, much to Joey's annoyance. Seto stopped still, taking in the scene...there was nothing left intact of the room except the bed and painting. Any other furniture was shattered, splintered, and mangled beyond repair. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Angry?"

Yami looked up. At that moment, Seto shoved Joey out of the room with such force that Joey landed against the other wall. Seto slammed the door shut while yelling "Stay out, he's beyond control."

Seto looked at Yami. His fangs were the longest Seto had ever seen. There was a primal look in his eyes...but it was those eyes that told him all he needed to know. No longer were they crimson, but pure black, no white even showing.

Seto was slightly confused, but then realized that Yugi was nowhere to be found. Looking at Yami, he stated, "Atem...it is I, your cousin. You are deep in the Depths. You need to come out for Heba."

At the mention of the name Heba, Yami launched himself at Seto, fangs bared, fingernails elongated into claws. Luckily, when in the Thirst, Depths, or Throes, Yami was slightly less fast than normal...which gave Seto an edge. Seto dodged, grabbing Yami by the neck. Slinging Yami against the wall with a bone shattering thud, he looked at Yami again. "Whatever is going on, we will fix it, Cousin."

Yami just growled and screamed in primal rage, launching at Seto again. As Seto dodged, Yami flipped and was able to dig a claw in Seto's shoulder. Stumbling, Seto cried out in pain.

At that moment, Joey came through the door, splinters flying everywhere as the door imploded. A look of pure rage on his face as he took on his wereleopard form. "You will not hurt Seto!"

"No!" Seto yelled, as Joey sunk his fangs in Yami's shoulder. Yami turned, grabbing Joey by the neck and threw him into the wall with the force of a semi truck. Joey whimpered, trying to get up, the pain excruciating as he spit out the chunk of Yami's shoulder he had taken with him.

At that moment, Seto's boot came down hard on Yami's throat, stopping any movement from Yami. Cackling with rage or madness, Yami spat, "Go ahead, kill me. I have nothing left ."

At that comment Seto rolled his eyes, shaking his head and issued a swift kick to Yami's head, rendering Yami unconscious.

Joey limped over to Seto, licking Seto's shoulder, whimperng. Seto turned to Joey, concern showing through the cobalt. "Damnit Mutt, what were you thinking? He could have killed you while in the Depths!"

Joey nuzzled Seto's face, saying nothing, but opening up his emotional link. Seto's breath caught in his throat at the love pouring out. Looking into honey, he put his forehead against Joey's. "I love you too, Mutt." He picked up Joey in one arm. Looking at Yami, he grabbed Yami's arm with Seto's free arm and drug Yami back to Seto's room. Looking to Rafael, "Clean this up, replace what was damaged." Rafael nodded.

After making sure Joey was comfortable, he secured Yami in a coffin, opening the top of it so he could see Yami's face when Yami awoke. Pulling out an odd cobalt rope, he bound the coffin shut.

Turning, he saw Joey's curious stares. "I'm binding him. I don't know if he will be in the Depths when he wakes or not. Now..." seeing that Joey had returned to human form, "let's get you cleaned up." Joey, too tired to resist, followed meekly into the bathroom and stepped into the hot shower Seto started for him.

After finishing, Joey came out, crawling into bed. Seto wrapped his arms around Joey, both slipping over the edge into a blissful sleep.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rebuilding Bridges

Darkness. Head pounding. Smell of vomit. Yugi lifted his head gingerly, opening his eyes, stomach rolling at the smell. Where was....oh, right. Amethyst took in the surroundings.

Look, your body is a constant reminder...you can't save Yami. You bring him trouble. You were the reason he died before.

Stifling a cry in his throat, he shakily stood. Yami, his beloved Yami...Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head. What could he do...he wasn't worried about himself...but Yami...Yami deserved the world. The best. And he was....looking down at himself, he sighed.

You are weak. Worthless. Dirty. A disgrace. You probably asked for it...you wanted to be someone else's plaything.

No! Yugi shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts out of his mind. Yugi stood, as tall as his petite frame would let him. He was Alpha of the Domino Prowl. His prowl needed him. His sheer force of will kept him alive. Yami may not want him, but he had to go on for the prowl. Unbarring the door and peeking out, he saw no one. Transforming, he took out at a run for the prowl house.

**************************

Yami awoke, head pounding, shoulder hurting. Looking around, he realized the source of his discomfort. "Damnit Seto, unbind me!" he commanded grouchily.

Seto opened one eye and looked at Yami. Seeing crimson instead of black, he slipped out of Joey's embrace and came to stand in front of Yami.

"Are you done trying to destroy everything and kill me?"

Yami hung his head. "I am sorry about that...but please, let me out. I can't heal properly when bound. I am no longer a threat to anyone."

Seto looked at Yami. "Nope. Don't believe you." Yami's eyes went back to black and he thrashed in the coffin. "Damnit Seto! I will send you to the shadow realm if you don't let me out of here!"

Seto closed the coffin lid, muffling Yami's screams and shouts. Crawling back in bed, he took Joey back in his arms and slept.

***************************

"Ready to go?" Naruto looked to the group. Seeing no resistance, he nodded. "Right. Just let me say goodbye to Yami." Walking away from the group, he went up to where Yami's office was. Yami wasn't there. Rubbing his neck, Naruto went down to Yami's bedroom. Seeing Rafael cleaning up a splintered door, he smiled. "Where'd Yami go?"

Rafael looked at Naruto and nodded down the hall. "Seto's room."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks!" He headed down to the aforementioned room and heard muffled noises. Raising an eyebrow, he knocked. From the other side of the door, he heard an annoyed voice say "Who is it?"

"It's Naruto. I was looking for Yami."

"Hold on." A couple minutes passed. The door opened, Seto standing in black slacks, shirtless and barefoot. "Yami is in here, but I don't think he is going to pay attention to you." Seto led him over to a dark coffin with a dark blue rope wrapped around it, emitting a so glow.

Naruto looked confused. Seto opened the top and Yami glared out, eyes of onyx. "Wh..what happened to his eyes?" Anxiety laced Naruto's voice.

"He is in the Depths. My guess is he feels guilt over what happened to Yugi." Seto explained, arms crossed, eyes on Yami.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, it wasn't his fault at all." Naruto looked to Seto.

Seto laughed humorlessly. "What could you do?"

"I dunno...what would snap Yami outta this?"

"I don't know, or I would have already done it." Seto stated coldly

"Well, what about Yugi? Would it help Yami to see him?"

"I don't know. Maybe, or maybe it would set Yami off more. I have never seen him this bad." All eyes looked over at the coffin, where Yami was snarling and thrashing about like a wild animal.

Joey spoke up then. "I'll take ya to see him. But, if he don' wanna come, dat's dat, got it?"

Naruto nodded.

*****************************

Yugi crawled back into the prowl house and went to his room. Luckily, with it being so late, many were out or asleep. Curling up in a ball on his bed, he soon fell into a fitful sleep.

"Yug', wake up." It felt like he had only just closed his eyes...Yugi opened his eyes to the familiar voice. "Hey, Joey. What time is it?"

"About 3 am. Look, someone wanted to come talk to ya." Joey stepped out of the way. Naruto came up, sitting on his knees by the bed.

"Hey." Naruto scratched his head.

"Hi." Yugi looked confused.

"So, uh...how are you feeling?" Naruto asked, eyes watching Yugi.

"Better. Oh...uh, thank you and your friends for saving me and healing me." Yugi's eyes were downcast, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Nah, forget about it. That's what friends are for, right?" Naruto smiled kindly at Yugi.

"Yea, I guess." Yugi pulled his knees up, the blanket around him, huddled in a ball.

Naruto looked at Joey, who shrugged his shoulders, worry in his honey eyes. Naruto cleared his throat. "So, uh, can I ask you a question?"

Yugi looked up, warily. "Okay. But I don't have to answer it."

Naruto grinned. "Fair enough." Naruto then looked seriously at Yugi. "Yami's my friend. I don't make friends easy, but when I have them, I don't lose them easy. I want my friends happy. Do you love Yami?"

Amethyst eyes widened, looking up at Naruto. "Of course I love Yami! He is my everything...I've fused with him. And..and now I've lost him." Tears overflowed from Yugi's eyes.

"Look...I don't think you've lost him as much as you think you have. Have you even talked to him? I don't know what happened to you, but Sakura told us about your wounds, so I can imagine what happened." Yugi hugged himself tighter.

Naruto continued, softer. "If you love someone, you fight for them...you don't give up on them. Yami went nuts trying to find you. I don't think he would look down on you for what happened. Stuff happens all the time we can't control. Whatever happened wasn't your fault...but if you don't talk to Yami, what happens from now on is."

"Yug, just come back with us and talk to him." Joey pleaded.

"What if he hates me?" Yugi whispered.

"Then you won't be any worse off than you think you are now. But what if he doesn't...what if he is missing you as much as you miss him?" Naruto asked, quietly, concern in his blue eyes.

Yugi thought for abit, then nodded. "Ok, I will go talk to him."

Naruto stood, a big grin on his face. "Things are gonna be fine, believe it!"

****************************

Joey looked at Yugi as he walked back into the club. "Let's check his bedroom first, eh Yug?"

Yugi nodded. The trio headed downstairs, stopping at Yami's door. Yugi thought it odd that Rafael wasn't there, but shrugged it off. As he got closer, he noticed that the door was splintered. His eyes got wide.

Running inside, he stopped, surveying the damage. Wreckage and splinters were everywhere. Naruto looked around. "Wow...man, I didn't know he had such a temper. What a beast!" He eyed Yugi out of the corner of his eye.

"What happened?" Yugi looked at Naruto and Joey. Naruto shrugged. Joey looked down.

"Yug, I dunno...he just...he wadn't da Yami we know. He just...Yug?" Joey looked up as Yugi was walking towards the fireplace.

Naruto noticed what Yugi was walking to. Surveying the area, he piped up "Huh, the painting of you two and the bed are the only things to survive." He looked at the painting again. "You two look really good together."

Yugi turned to the two men. "I need to find Yami."

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Forgiven

Joey silently led the way to Seto's room. He wanted to warn Yugi, but if he did, he feared that the fragile determination in Yugi's eyes might disappear. Appearing at Seto's door, he hesitated, then knocked.

Seto warily opened the door. Seeing Joey, he raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you knock, Mutt?"

Joey nodded his head over his shoulder at Yugi and Naruto. "Oh." Standing in the door, he looked hard at Yugi. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Yugi looked confused. "Ready for what?"

Just then, Yugi heard growling and snarling behind Seto. Yugi stood tall, recognition dawning. "Let me see him."

Seto shrugged, moving out of the way. Yugi walked in. Joey turned to follow but was stopped when Seto put a hand on his chest, shaking his head no. "He needs to do this alone." Joey frowned, but then nodded, and stood on the other side of the doorway, leaning back against the wall ready to help in a moment, as Seto closed the door behind Yugi.

Yugi walked in. Looking around, his eyes lighted upon a closed coffin standing upright in the corner. There was a strange blue cord wrapped around it, emitting a soft glow. The sounds were coming from there. Cautiously, Yugi crept up to it. Gently he opened the coffin top.

Onyx eyes met his amethyst. Yugi gasped, jumping back. He stared at the face of his lover. Yami lurched his head out, snarling, gnashing teeth, drool and spittle flying.

"Oh my...Yami..." he whispered, tears springing to his eyes. Yami growled, snapping at Yugi.

"Yami...what...happened to you?" Yugi's heart broke seeing his lover in such a state. Snarling was the only response.

"Yami...is this because of me? Is this...because of what I let happen...or because I left?"

A primal, gutteral scream was the only response.

Yugi heard scuffling at the door. Joey, I am okay. This is between me and Yami. The scuffling quit.

Yugi looked at Yami. He was so...primal. Swallowing hard, Yugi walked up to Yami. "I am going to undo this rope. I am then going to let you out so we can talk. You aren't an animal, and shouldn't be caged." Slowly he walked up, untying the cord. The cord fell away and Yugi opened the coffin.

Yami leapt from the coffin, tackling Yugi on the ground. Yugi lay there, eyes wide, staring at Yami but refusing to fight back. "Yami...I..I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Even in a feral state, Yami was still the most gorgeous being in existence. He felt air leaving his lungs as Yami's hands went around his throat. As Yugi's eyes started to close, he whispered, "I love you." and leaned up, cutting off his air completely, placing a gentle kiss on Yami's lips as darkness enveloped him.

**************************

Yami felt pressure on his lips, and he smelled Yugi, hearing Yugi telling him that he loved him. He shook his head. He felt like he was waking up from a month long coma. Looking around, it took him a few moments to realize he was in Seto's room. Why the hell am I in Seto's room?

Looking down, he gasped and jumped back. Laying under his hands was Yugi. Rushing back up, he pulled Yugi to him. "Aibou...please, Aibou...wake up."

Amethyst eyes fluttered open as Yugi rolled to his side, coughing, breathing air greedily.

Yami sighed heavily in relief. Yugi sat up, looking at Yami. Noticing the crimson, Yugi sighed, relief flooding through him. "Yami...are you okay?"

Yami shook his head. "What happened? Why did you come back?" Sad crimson stared at Yugi.

Yugi swallowed thickly. "I...I figured we needed to talk." Letting out a shaky breath, he met Yami's eyes. "If you don't want me a part of your life, I understand. But...we need closure."

Yami looked at Yugi, confusion on his face. "I have never said I don't want you as a part of my life. I don't have a life without you. You are my heart, my reason for being." He reached out, taking Yugi's hand. Kissing it gently, he looked at Yugi. "Whatever gave you that idea, Aibou?" he asked concernedly.

Yugi looked down, despair on his face. "I'm not...worthy of you. When I was taken captive, I...she...well, she touched me...and sh..shoved a spiked stick u...up my..."

Yami growled, pulling Yugi closer, silencing him by positioning Yugi's head in Yami's chest. "Shh, Love, you don't have to tell more. If anyone isn't worthy of anyone, it is I of you. You are so good, sweet, and gentle. I am but a monster. You did nothing to deserve what she did to you. But, I should have protected you, and I could not." Tears slipped down Yami's cheeks, wetting Yugi's hair.

Yugi looked up, and smiled. There was still pain in his eyes. He sniffled. "You came after me as fast as you could...you saved me. You love me. I cannot ask for more than that."

Yami smiled softly. "So, will you not leave me?"

Yugi smiled back. "Not if you will have me."

Yami pulled Yugi close, nestling him in his arms. They sat like that for awhile. Finally, Yami stood, offering a hand for Yugi. "We really should give Seto back his room."

Yugi nodded. Walking over to the door, Yami opened it. Outside, he faced Seto, Joey, and Naruto.

Yugi smiled at all of them. "Thanks, guys, for everything. And thanks, Naruto...what you said made sense."

Naruto rubbed his neck. "Aww, it was nothing. Hey, Yami...we are going back to the Leaf Village. If you need anything, just let me know."

Letting go of Yugi's hand, he went up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "My friend, you have put me in a debt I can never repay. You have not only saved my Aibou, but brought him back to me when I thought he was lost. Anytime you need my help, you need but ask."

Hugging back, Naruto smiled and walked off. "That's what friends are for."

Seto walked up. "Rafael is refurnishing your room."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You destroyed almost everything. You were in the Depths." Seto shrugged and headed into his room.

Yami gasped, shocked. Joey looked at Yugi. "E'ryting okay, Yug'?" Yugi smiled and nodded his head. Joey grinned and hugged him. Ruffling his hair, he shouted, "Dat's good lil buddy! Better go get some rest!" Smiling, he walked into Seto'sroom.

Yami looked at Yugi. Silently walking back to their room, he said nothing until they were in there, after passing Rafael who was just putting the finishing touches on the new door.

After entering the room, he saw the bareness. Looking up above the fireplace, he sighed, seeing the painting still intact.

"The bed and the painting." Yugi whispered. "What exactly is the Depths?"

Stripping down, Yami looked at Yugi. "Let's take a shower, get ready for bed, then I will explain all, okay?"

Yugi nodded, and shed his clothes. Stepping in the shower, the warm water sluicing over his skin, Yugi realized just how tired he really was. Neither man spoke, and both made short work of the shower. Stepping out, both dried o in a companionable silence.

After settling in the bed (after Yami stoked the fireplace), Yami pulled Yugi to him.

"A vampire has the emotional range of humans, but tends to feel emotions stronger. As a vampire ages, he can control his emotions so that normal events will not affect him the same as normal living beings. However, there are three phases, I guess you would say, that are more intense than any can understand. In these three phases, which can only be triggered by extreme events, all vampires can be pushed out of control."

Yugi listened quietly, head resting on Yami's chest. Yami continued. "There are the Throes, the Thirst, and the Depths. The first all experience is the Thirst. That is bloodlust. That happens when you are newly turned, or have been denied blood for a very long time. A vampire's eyes will bleed to an all blood red color. The vampire can remember what happens, but cannot contol themselves during it. They seek blood at all costs, from anyone. This one a vampire can learn to control with self discipline."

"The Throes is a rutting, primal mating state. Some vampires are more prone to this than others. Again, you can remember what happened but cannot control it. The eyes bleed deep blue. I have never actually experienced this one...but Seto has." A small chuckle escaped his throat as Yugi's eyes grew wide.

His face turning serious, he continued. "Finally there are the Depths. Basically this is the Depths of Despair. When a vampire's will to live leaves, when their heart is breaking, they can enter the Depths. Their eyes bleed black, they become destructive or catatonic, and they remember nothing. This is usually the point when they become caged, bound, buried, or killed, as there is no recorded returns from the Depths...until now."

Looking down, he saw that beautiful amethyst. "So you see, Aibou...it is you who saved me...three thousand years ago and today." He kissed Yugi's nose.

Yugi smiled and yawned, eyes closing. As Yami's eyes slid closed, he opened them. "Aibou?"

"Mmm?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"What does unmei no hito mean?"

Yugi snuggled closer, yawning once more. "My soulmate." he said, drifting off into sleep, Yami encircling him protectively in his arms, a smile of pure joy on his face.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Target

"Maelstrom is the oldest Chaos Demon, that we are sure of." The cloaked figure stated, bowing on a knee in front of Yami's desk. Yami turned to Seto, eyebrow raised. Seto looked back, impassively.

It had been two days since Yugi had come back. Two days since Yami let Yugi out of his sight. Even now, knowing that Yugi was with the third best protection, Joey, he was still worried and wanted this meeting over with, and quickly.

Seto looked at the bowed figure. "Ji-Jin, have your compatriots deciphered the reason for her attacks always centering on us?"

Ji-Jin looked up, his perfect Asian featues marred only by a thin scar from his le temple down midway to his jaw. His brown eyes were a deep pool of secrets. "Not at this time. We are still tracking her movements, but we lost her. Our trackers will find her again, though...do not fear. It is more difficult since she is a demon. She can slip dimensions, which is one place we may not go."

Yami stood as Ji-Jin stood as well, his short blond hair a spiked, striking contrast to his tanned skin. "Do any know an expert on Chaos Demons?" Yami asked, looking at the two.

Ji-Jin nodded. "Yes. He is... unpredictable, but I know a man who may be able to give you answers. We have been consulting him as well." Yami nodded. "I will retrieve him as quickly as possible."

After Ji-Jin left, Yami looked at Seto. Seto turned away. "Cousin, while I appreciate the united front you present with me in front of others, you haven't spoken to me in two days. Care to explain why?"

Seto stood rigidly, his back to Yami. He walked towards the door. But instead of being able to open said door, Yami appeared in front of it in an instant. Seto eyed a spot above Yami's head.

"Come now, Cousin...you were never one to play the silent treatment game."

Eyes blazing, Seto glared at his shorter cousin. "Game!" He hissed, pure venom in his eyes. "Is that all this is to you, a game?" Seto's hand encircled Yami's throat in an instant. "I could kill you this moment!"

Yami calmly stood, watching Seto. "But you won't. You never give away your plan by doing something so ineffectual as showing your cards. You know you cannot kill me by strangling me, as I do not need air, so what is this tantrum for?"

At that, Seto picked Yami up and slung him across the room, body slamming painfully into the stone. Yami stood, eyeing Seto. "Do not try my patience. Speak what ails you. But stop with the use of physical force. You are no match for me and you know it."

Seething, Seto got up, nose to nose with Yami. "Sire, the next time you want to play games, do it where no one else gets hurt. You put Joey at risk with your pity party. Do it again, and I will end you, family or not."

Yami raised a brow. Breaking into a smile he hugged Seto. "Seto, you now finally understand the fear of losing someone. I do believe you have finally, truly met your soulmate in Joey."

Seto looked at Yami like he lost his mind. "He is my mate, yes...but Kisara was my soulmate."

Yami smiled innocently. "Oh, really now? Then why did you send Kisara away?"

Seto glared. "I am bound to the Mutt by wereleopard magic, so it wasn't fair to her." He crossed his arms.

Yami merely blinked. "Oh, of course." Walking to the door to go check on Yugi, he looked back over his shoulder. "Let me leave you with this though....Your loyalty to your family is beyond reproach. You have protected Mokuba and I for 3,000 years. You have stated that you would lay your very being down for Mokuba or I."

Seto sighed. "Yes. So? I remember what we spoke of. Your point?"

"You have never once threatened my life before, in 3,000 years. Now, you threaten it because Joey could be in danger." Yami smiled triumphantly as he walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

"Whatever." Seto mumbled, not liking the truth in the statement.

******************************

Kisara stumbled in the dark, running. That lady lied to her! Seto still refused her. She needed someplace to think, rationally. She had been running for several days; she lost count. The look of betrayal and anger in Seto's eyes was damning. She would never have a chance with him now that she had betrayed his family. Finding an abandoned building, she crawled in. Looking around the building, she climbed the stairs to the second floor. Finding a bedroom, she crept in, sneaking into a closet and shutting the door. Sighing, she now had time to think.

What could she do? What would bring Seto back to her? Rubbing her forehead, she could only think of two things..Joey killing Yami or Mokuba or Joey cheating on Seto. Neither seemed like a plausible option.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Whimpering, she scooted to the back, but a long, slim hand caught her wrist, pulling her into the light. She gasped at the man holding her. He had a thin face, light brown hair cut close to his head, brown eyes, and a cold smile.

"What do you know about this...Yami?" He whispered, voice like silk.

Kisara stood still, eyes huge. She hadn't said Yami's name aloud, had she? Searching her brain, she jerked her head up when he laughed.

"Silly girl, you said nothing out loud. I can read your thoughts. Now, what would you say if I told you that if you helped me, I could help you get Seto back? Hmmm?"

Kisara laughed bitterly. "I'd say I have heard that lie before."

The man smiled a patronizing smile. "Damien Dahrk has never been a paragon of honesty. In any event, I am. Now, Seto can't be with Joey if Joey is dead now, can he?"

Kisara looked at the man. Murder? Was she really ready to go that far? She gripped her hands into fists. She mustn't...looking down, she saw the golden band on her left hand.

Seto chose Joey over her. So, how to break Seto and Joey. What can she so...what does Seto hate...or what does he value. He values Joey.

"How do I know you will do as you say?" She eyed the man warily.

He smirked. "You have no guarantee. But, you have no other better option."

She looked up, a firm determination in her eyes. Seto said til death do us part..."Deal, as long as he doesn't know its me."

The man smiled at her, holding out a hand. "Deal, Ms...?"

"Kaiba...Kisara Kaiba. And you are?"

"Ciacto."

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Thrist

The blue scale danced lazily in her fingertips as she transferred it from one finger to the next in a ladderesque dance on her right hand. She hadn't wanted the fun to be over so soon...damn those ninjas! She may have to play with her pets sooner than she expected just to keep those ninjas busy...

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. She was in the perfect position now, she just had to play her cards right. And that meant staying calm. She wasn't sure how much power she needed, but she knew it was a great amount to face him. Puny, scrawny, worthless...yet he was the one who held her downfall. Stupid amethyst colored eyes. Stupid vampire lover. Stupid vampire cousin. Stupid leopard best friend.

Sighing, she looked back at the scale. She still had a great deal of chaos to wreak to become more powerful...but... if the seal was opened that she laid...she laughed to herself. Oh, that would be beautiful...the chaos that would ensue…

***************************

Seto stormed down to the bar, as much as Seto Kaiba stormed around anywhere. Club goers were dancing, laughing, having fun. He narrowed his eyes in disgust. He was agitated, on edge, and he didn't like that.

Yami was a dumbass. Seto looked around, needing a drink. He was fighting the primal urges in him to simply grab someone and drink. The logical thing to do would be sit down and analyze why he was feeling this way. However, Seto did not feel equipped to handle what he would find, so that was not an option.

About then, a young boy, no more than 22, bumped into him, dancing. Smiling up at Seto, he mumbled a drunken "sorry." Seto's eyes deepened, turning a blood red. The boy's face went white and he turned to run. Seto smiled a predatory smile and went to grip the boy's shoulder. Seto's hand was stopped by a small hand.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba looked up fearfully at his brother, whose face was twisted in rage. Seto flung his arm, sending the boy flying. Screams were heard as people started running for the exits.

Seto stalked to the boy he had been about to feast on. The boy was no match for him. Tripping, the boy fell. Looking back, he saw Seto closing in and whimpered, trying to crawl his way to freedom. Seto grabbed the boy roughly, sinking his teeth jaggedly into the boy's throat. Blissful, dark blood slid down his throat. He drank quickly, greedily, until there was no more.

"Damnit, Seto...what the fuck are you doing?" A baritone voice boomed out. Seto turned snarling.

Yami paled. "Fuck." he whispered. Running at Seto, Seto launched himself at Yami. Bodies clashed in the air, Yami's claws digging into Seto's shoulders. Seto ripped through the flesh in Yami's arm, tearing a chunk.

Joey and Yugi ran in, in leopard form. Yami caught sight of them. "Don't." He commanded. "Go, get Ryou and Rebecca to contain the..." Seto slammed into Yami, a deep gouge in his left cheek from Seto's fang. "club goers. They need hypnotized. Take Mok..." Seto raked his claw over Yami's left eye, blood spewing forth. Yami slammed Seto down, foot on his neck. "uba out of here. Dont let the club goers leave!"

Joey and Yugi looked at each other. Joey, do crowd control. Tears in his eyes, Yugi went to Mokuba as Joey headed to the front yelling "Honda, Rafael, Allistair, HELP!" Yugi grabbed an unconscious Mokuba and sprinted off.

"Damnit Seto, it's me, your Cousin!" Blood leaking from his mouth, he dodged. Yami knew he could stop Seto, but he didn't want to kill him. However, Seto seemed hell bent on killing Yami. Yami knew it was the Thirst, but the question was...

Eyes flying open, he looked to Seto as the pain was immense. Seto stood above him, fangs bared, a wooden chair leg through Yami's heart.

*****************************

Yugi stopped, grabbing his chest. Ryou and Rebecca tripped over Yugi. Yugi waved them on, immediately realizing something was wrong with Yami. He ran back to Yami and skidded to a stop, horror on his face. JOEY!!

Yugi ran to Yami as Seto stalked off. Picking Yami's lifeless body up, tears spilled on that beautiful face, even though marred by marks. "Please Unmei No Hito..." Yugi jerked his teeth against his wrist, blood pooling. He put his wrist to Yami's mouth. Blood slipped in his open mouth. Yugi waited, holding his breath. "Please, please Yami..."

*****************************

Joey ran in, surveying the scene. Horror registered on his face as he saw Seto stalking toward him, a chair leg sticking out of Yami's chest. "Seto! Wha' dafuq ya tink you're doin?" He looked up in confusion at Seto's red eyes.

Seto snarled, reaching out to backhand Joey. "No ya don't." Quickly Joey leapt on Seto's back, opening his link, shoving his love through as his arms tried to restrict Seto's. Seto growled and flailed, trying to get Joey off him. Joey hung on, leaving the link open, until finally Seto stumbled, and fell to his knees, unmoving.

Joey cautiously came around in front of Seto. His eyes cobalt blue, but...tears...were flowing. Joey lifted Seto's head. "What have I done?" he whispered brokenly, grabbing Joey like a lifeline. Joey looked over his shoulder at the broken, lifeless body of Yami.

"I don't know." Joey rasped.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Expert

"Please..." Yami was confused. What was Yugi's voice doing as an echo? Why was Yugi pleading? And why the hell was Yami's face wet?

Crimson opened slowly, then flew the rest of the way open as memories registered. Trying to spring (in reality, crawling sorely) in front of Yugi, he rasped, the pain surging through his chest, "Yugi...behind me. Seto is..in the Thirst."

Yugi held Yami, trying to calm him. "Joey has Seto. Please, Yami, lay down." Yugi started kissing Yami's face. "Please, rest, don't hurt yourself." Yugi was smiling, tears coming from his eyes.

Yami's eyes landed on Seto. Seeing him calm, Yami relaxed. It was then he realized, he didn't know why, but.. "Yugi...I hurt."

That simple phrase tore through Yugi. "Seto stabbed you with a chair leg...wooden. H..how did you survive this? I thought you dead?"

Yami shook his head, chuckling slightly. "I am the oldest vampire...I have to be beheaded and burned. Now, please, I have to check on Seto, Mokuba, that boy, and the club goers...Wait...wooden? We don't have any wooden chairs...?" Eyebrows furrowed, another pressing need became evident. "I need blood. Can you get..."

"Shhh." Yugi put a finger on Yami's mouth. Keeping his gaze, Yugi bared his neck.

"Aibou...I can't. I remember what you said, how you despise it."

"Stop." Yugi stated, forcefully. "You need blood. I know wereleopard blood is potent. I also know you can get more blood faster through the neck."

Yami's lip quivered. Leaning up, smelling lilacs, he closed his eyes and sunk his fangs in Yugi's neck. As the blood coursed into Yami's mouth, he groaned. Yugi's blood tasted so amazing...so rich, so thick, so sweet. He was quickly regaining his strength.

Yugi's eyes slid closed at the exquisite feeling of the bite. It was almost orgasmic. It sent shivers down to Yugi's toes. He let out a purr.

Yami chuckled, pulling away, licking the wound until it healed. Pulling back, he looked at Yugi in the eyes. Smiling, he kissed Yugi's nose as Yugi's eyes were still glazed over. "Now...damage control." Yugi nodded, standing up as well.

Yami went over to Seto. Joey quickly stood between Yami and Seto. "Now, Yam' it wadn't his fault..his eyes were all red." Yugi started shaking. Now that Yami was safe, everything that happened washed over him. Yugi glared at Seto, trembling with rage.

"You! You bastard, look at me!" Yugi growled. Joey opened his mouth to protest. Yugi whipped around on Joey. "Don't. If Yami would have attacked Seto, you would have tried to kill Yami. So...just don't." Joey closed his mouth guiltily and scuffed a foot.

Seto stood slowly, turning around. "He's right, Joey. I deserve whatever it is." Seto slowly turned around, facing Yami and Yugi.

Yugi stepped forward. "You son of a bitch...you almost took him from me. Why? Why! You have more control over your emotions than anyone else I know. I don't believe you slipped. So why?!!!!" Tears slipped from Yugi's eyes as he glared at Seto, demanding answers.

Seto had found something keenly interesting on the floor he was staring at. "I...I don't know."

"You kill a man, knock your brother unconscious, and almost kill your cousin, and your only fucking answer is 'I don't know'? Why shouldn't I rip you apart right here?" Yugi was trembling more. Joey's eyes went wide.

"Yug', get ahold of yourself, please. Don't transform into Master Alpha." Joey pleaded.

Yugi didn't even acknowledge Joey. Yami put a hand on Yugi's face. "Aibou...please. I think I know the reason. Please, calm yourself."

At Yami's touch, Yugi calmed slightly, closing his eyes. Through clenched teeth, Yugi asked, "What is the reason?"

Seto and Joey stared at Yami as well. Yami looked at Seto, eyes calm. "You have been exercising enormous control over yourself for so long. You have been submerging your emotions. You have worn yourself thin. You need to analyze your feelings and stop this foolish guarding. Because I know what stopped you and brought you back."

Seto opened his mouth, then closed it, looking guilty. Joey and Yugi looked confused. "Yugi and I will take care of the club. You should go check on Mokuba and then talk to Joey."

Seto sighed and headed to the infirmary.

"Wait." Seto turned, looking at Yugi. Yugi walked up. "Understand this. If. You. Ever. Hurt Yami again, I will put a stake through your heart, rip your head off, and burn your body while I eat your heart. Understand?" Seto's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded, once. Joey followed quietly, confused.

Seto walked into the infirmary wing; Mokuba was sitting up drinking a ...

Blood shake? Joey gagged.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba jumped off the bed, hugging Seto.

Seto winced. "I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do, Big Brother! You didn't mean to hurt me." Mokuba's eyes shone with love up at his brother.

Seto sighed, looking down at Mokuba. "You are so young, yet so old. I am sorry, Mokie."

"Eh, forget about it. I impaled your leg with your own staff when the Thirst hit me. Let's say we're even." Giving a hug and lopsided smile, he crawled back on the bed and drank more of his blood shake.

Seto sat down, Joey sitting next to him. Mokuba then spent the next several minutes giving Seto the lowdown on the shows he was watching, including something called "Lifestyles of the Rich and Bloodless." Seto thought the name in poor taste.

After 45 minutes, Mokuba was released. Saying his goodbyes, Mokuba went off to do .... well, Seto did not want to think about it. Mokuba had the body of a teen, but a 2,995 year old mind. Sighing, Seto looked at Joey, who had been unnaturally quiet this whole time. "Let's go talk, Mutt."

****************************

Several mindslips later, (Yugi found out that was the term Yami used when he "suggested" something to a susceptible mind) the club's patrons had been convinced that nothing abnormal had happened in the club, it was just closed for an annual cleaning.

Walking back in the club, clean up was already underway. Yami walked over to the dead man. Honda came up. "Bad news, boss...this kid...is the Mayor's grandson."

Yami's eyes widened. "Fuck. Get me an audience with the mayor. No one speaks of what happened here. Fuck!" Yami stormed off, Yugi following. Suddenly, something caught Yami's eyes and he changed course, heading to his office. Walking in, letting Yugi in as well, he closed the door.

Yugi's hair immediately stood on end at the sight. There, in Yami's office, was a thin Asian man with short, spiked blond hair. Behind him was a large male, at least 6'5", the size of a wall, with hazel eyes, black short hair, and a somewhat fuzzy black beard. Standing next to him, in pale blue robes, long brown, curly hair and deep brown eyes, was a short woman; her head only coming up to the bearded man's chest.

Yami nodded at the Asian man. "Ji-Jin."

Ji-Jin went down on a bowed knee. "I have brought you Red."

"Red?" Yami asked, eyes confused.

"Red is the expert on chaos demons."

Yami nodded. "Ah, I see. And who is this?" Yami smiled, reaching out to take the woman's hand to kiss.

Ji-Jin stood. "This is Allea. She would prefer not to be touched."

Yami stepped back, nodding. "My apologies."

Allea smiled in acknowledgment and forgiveness.

Yami looked at Red. "So, how are you an expert in chaos demons?"

"Because he used to be one." Allea said, hand on Red's arm as she spoke.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Reasons

Joey watched Seto as he sat on the bed. Seto refused to sit, his back to Joey. Joey honestly did not know what to think now. He just watched his friend threaten to send his lover to the Final Death. While Joey thought Seto had a soul, and they would be together after Joey died and Seto experienced the FD, as Joey called it, he didn't want to think about the afterlife right now.

He didn't like silence, either. "So, uh, Seto...what did ya wanna talk about?"

Seto kept his back turned. Was it due to not wanting to face Joey, or being unable to face Joey...Joey didn't know. All he knew was Seto was hurting and he didn't know how to fix it.

Seto cleared his throat. "Look, I am not the mushy, romantic, fanboy type." Seto stated, quietly. "I don't give my love or my loyalty easily. But now," Seto turned, staring at Joey. "You have stolen both. And I don't know if I hate you or me more because of it." His eyes went to the floor.

Joey shook his head, confused. "I don't understand?"

Seto turned, walking to Joey and sitting on his knees in front of Joey, sinking in the plush carpet. Looking at Joey, his eyes were fierce. "You are my weak spot. What I felt for Kisara is magnified 100,000 times in my feelings for you. If anyone hurt you, I...I am not sure that I would be better than Yami. I have been denying the true depths of my feelings for you, because those feelings make me weak. I hate being weak."

Joey just looked at Seto. "Man, I don' know what you grew up with, but...love makes me strong. If something threatened you, I would kill."

Seto shook his head. "But don't you see, they can use you against me. I am the third oldest vampire. Not only am I putting you in danger, but..." he growled, shaking his head.

Joey leaned down, kissing Seto's forehead. "You've never truly been in love, have ya?"

Seto frowned. "I loved Kisara."

Joey smirked. "Not da same ting."

"I don't know what you're talking about then."

"Ya love Mokuba."

"Yes." Seto was starting to look annoyed.

"Fine...go talk ta Yami about dis, I don' wanna have dis talk wit' ya...it's as bad as da birds and bees."

Seto sighed. "Fine. But, Joey...I don't want to lose you...but I don't open up easily. You are going to have to be patient with me."

Joey smiled. "I've got da rest of my life."

With that, Seto smiled, leaning up, and taking Joey's lips in a gentle kiss.

******************************

Yami felt rather than saw Yugi's tension. Holding a hand out, he stopped Yugi from advancing. "I trust Ji-Jin, so I know he does not trust easily. If he has brought you both here, it is because he trusts you. So, please...sit. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Allea looked to Red. He shook his head no. "We are fine, thank you." she said, smiling.

Yami nodded. "Not to be rude, but...does he speak?"

Ji-Jin looked at Allea. "To no one but me. If he spoke, he would crush your eardrums. Each chaos demon has a special ability. His is strength. His voice is as strong as he. I am afraid, Yami," she smiled adoringly up at Red, "he is stronger than even you."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How are your eardrums not crushed, if I may ask?"

Allea turned to him, smiling. "I used to be an angel on the High Council. Red was a power to be reckoned with, one of the top five chaos demons. We had run-ins with him before. Unbeknownst to us, he had fallen in love with an angel, and was trying to sneak into the heavens to warn us of the attack to save her. You see, his voice does not affect angels, so he could try to warn us." She gripped his hand, rubbing his arm.

"However, the High Council deemed him a threat and a diversionary tactic from the other demons, so they decided to sacrifice him. I believed him and his warnings as he was sealed in the Handcuffs of Light. I went to the holding area in the middle of the night and released him. The other angels, including Odion, cast me from the heavens, snipping my wings. Red found me, unconscious. He nursed me back to health." Red stepped behind her, putting his arms around her protectively, glaring at Yami, Yugi, and even Ji-Jin.

"Come to find out, the angel he was trying to save was me." She turned, putting a hand to his face, and leaning on tiptoe, kissed him.

Turning back around, she looked at Yami. "I wouldn't let the angels nor the demons know you knew us, if I were you. We are personas non gratas..."

Yami nodded. "Please, accept my offer to sleep up and rest after your journey. Perhaps tomorrow night we could meet with a couple other trusted people of mine, and discuss what we know and how you can help."

Allea looked at Red. Reading some expression on his face, Allea turned back around. "That will be fine, but we ask that the fewer the better. Our lives are in jeopardy helping you."

Yami nodded. Yugi stepped up. "Then why are you helping us?" his tone harsh.

"Because, it is the right thing to do. Also, Maelstrom has me marked for death." As Allea looked down, Red growled, squeezing her tightly.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Revelations

The lightning in the sky flashed brightly. She looked up from under her cloak. The time was drawing close. She could feel it. They were in complete disarray. He was slipping. Soon, she would own him. He wouldn't be able to destroy her...she would own him. The thunder rolled, masking her cackle.

*****************************

Red and Allea slept quite well, curled together. It was only when Ji-Jin came to wake them did Allea realize how well she slept. Smiling at Ji-Jin, she woke Red up. He grunted, rolling back over. "You might want to leave, in case he says something." Ji-Jin nodded, stepping out.

"C'mon, Red, time to get up." She kisses his cheek.

"I don' wanna." Came the deep, rumbling reply.

"Baby, they will be waiting." She sighed, smiling. This was the same as many mornings.

"Five more minutes." He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down on the bed. She giggled, smiling up at him. "Mmmm, that's nice." He mumbled as he snuggled back down.

Allea had to admit, it felt nice. She lay there for a couple minutes, enjoying the strength in his arms, the smell of him. Sighing, she wiggled up. "Come on. Up. Now."

A hazel eye peeked over the cover. "Do I ha a?"

"Yes. I am going to get dressed. Hurry." Smiling, she went into the bathroom, braiding her hair. The squeaking of the mattress told her he was getting up.

She smiled at him as he walked in. He smiled back, then frowned at seeing the deep vertical gouges in her back where her powder blue wings used to be. He touched the tip of one and she flinched. "Does it still hurt?" he asked in concern.

Brown eyes met hazel in the mirror. "Every day."

Red growled in frustration. Allea turned, taking his face in her hands. "Hey...we're still together, that's what's important."

He growled, eyes turning sad. "You're mortal now. I'm still immortal." He left unsaid the rest.

Allea wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in close for a kiss. "Then let's enjoy what we have."

*****************************

Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Seto sat in Yami's office, waiting for Ji-Jin and duo. Yugi was tense, shooting glares at Seto. Seto carefully avoided looking at Yugi. Yami and Joey both sighed, noticing the tension. "Aibou..."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Yami's deep baritone vibrated through the air. The door opened and Ji-Jin walked in, followed by Allea and Red. Sitting around the table, Yugi spoke first.

"Well? How can you help us?"

Yami let out a huge sigh and smiled apologetically. "I am sorry...we are all just very, edgy..." he gave a warning glare to Yugi, grabbing Yugi's hand; Yugi promptly ignored the glare, but squeezed his hand. "Maelstrom has been wreaking chaos here lately, no pun intended. Both I and Seto almost died."

Red sat, eyes watching everyone, scowl on his face. Ji-Jin's eyes widened. "The Final Death?"

Yami nodded, but smiled. "Don't worry Ji-Jin, I am pretty tough to kill."

Ji-Jin could not help the worry that crept in his eyes, nor could he help what happened a few minutes later...

Allea sat, facing the foursome. Clearing her throat and folding her hands, she looked at them. "Chaos demons are not necessarily what you expect from the name. These demons derive from the Greek word daemon--D-A-E-M-O-N-which means a supernatural being somewhere between human status and god status. Demons can be good or evil, and each have a specific power that is gifted to them. Chaos demons do not follow Satan nor do his bidding. There is a High Demon, who has followers. The High Demon is the one who determines if their clan is good or evil."

Rubbing Red's arm, she continued. "Maelstrom is the highest of the High Demons, and she had only the most powerful in her control. Red's gift is strength, and he WAS" her eyes stared at each of them, emphasizing what she was about to say. "Repeat, was-- her right hand demon. However, as I explained before, he broke away and left her to save me." Yugi and Joey were tense, Seto and Yami were strangely calm.

"Maelstrom is after Yugi. It has been foretold that a fey, spellcasting wereleopard would be her downfall or the key to her success. If she can sway or control him, she will, quite literally, rule the world because of his power. She gains power from chaos. If there is truly a great deal of chaos occurring here, she must be close."

Joey turned to Seto. "Seto, dese people are puttin' you in more danger! And dis Ji-Jin...what do ya know about him? We may be walkin into a trap!"

Seto looked at Joey. "Sit down." Joey blinked in the forcefulness of the statement.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Joey has a point. Y..."

Yami interrupted Yugi. "I trust Ji-Jin with my life."

Yugi glared at Yami. "It is dangerous! You trust too easily!"

Yami looked hard at Yugi. "He is my son."

Just then, Allea let out a whimper, holding her forehead. A faint green glow emitted from behind her hand. Red glared, grabbing her close. She pointed weakly at the book case. Red looked, glared and stood, taking her to the bookshelf. "She's here." She whimpered.

"Who?!" All five said in unison.

"Maelstrom"

All looked around. Allea pointed to a picture, accidentally knocking it down, glass shattering. "..this is...her." As she passed into unconsciousness, her hand fell from her forehead, revealing a pale M glowing green in the middle of her forehead that was not seen before.

As Yami bent to pick up the picture, he stopped. The picture was one taken about a year ago. Mokuba had gotten a new camera. He had taken some beautiful pictures of some of his friends in the garden. It was a fun day, people were being goofy. Several pictures were taken. Yami had always liked this one specifically. This one was of the fountain, and Rebecca sitting in front of it.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Hidden Danger

The lights were fuzzy as she opened her eyes. Bright. Too bright. Why can't she move? Oh, right, Red has her. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her forehead.

"...ridiculous. Rebecca is one of your long time friends. You really think she has just been biding her time?" That was...Yugi's...voice.

"No one else was in the picture. Who else could it be? Unless you are insinuating that Allea made the death mark appear, caused herself to pass out, just because...?" That was Yami.

"Please..." Allea whispered.

"All we's sayin' is dat we don' know dese people. Why's ya all so ready to trust?" Right, Joey.

Seto's matter of fact voice cut in. "Because, if she were lying, you, my were friend, would be able to smell her deceit...unless, of course she was Maelstrom. But, if she was Maelstrom, why would she be here telling you her plans?"

Silence followed. Allea cleared her throat, opening her eyes. "Please...Maelstrom can jump bodies. That is her speciality. She uses a host body...her true form was destroyed centuries ago in battle. Her spirit is like a parasite, it must have a host body. Your friend...Rebecca...I am sorry, but she is most likely dead."

Silence greeted this statement.

"How do we know you are telling da truth?" She turned her head to Joey.

"Angels don't lie." She whimpered.

Red was trembling with rage, offended they would suggest such a thing, daggers glaring from his eyes.

Joey and Yugi exchanged glances. Yugi asked, "How do we know you were really an angel?"

Ji-Jin spoke up. "I vouch for her. She was an angel." Looking to Red for permission, Red glared. Ji-Jin backed down, sighing.

Yami's baritone voice sliced through the air. "Enough! I trust Ji-Jin, therefore I trust Allea and Red. You either have faith in me..." he glared at Yugi, who matched his gaze, "or you leave."

Tense silence followed. Finally, Yugi spoke, petulantly. "Fine. How can we defeat her?"

Allea sat up, pushing Red's arms down, so she could move hers. He tightened them around her waist.

"The host body is as vulnerable as the host body is. Meaning, if it's human, we can destroy it in any way humanly possible. However, even if we can destroy her host body, we haven't won. We have to find where her original soul is housed. She wouldn't be so foolish as to transfer her whole soul to one body. We will not be able to destroy her unless we destroy the host body too. Only if we destroy both bodies, will her spirit be destroyed, as it will have no where to go."

"Great, it's flippin' 'arry Potter." Joey grumbled.

Allea smiled weakly, still holding her head. "Sorry, it's not Hollywood. She can't split her soul into seven. Only two. However, all she needs is a touch to transfer that soul."

At that, Allea rubbed her head again and Red started to walk out of the room, carrying Allea. "No, stop." Red stopped, but looked at her. "She is within a mile of here...otherwise my mark would not activate. I cannot leave now."

Ji-Jin looked worried. "We need to move you all to safety."

Yami smiled. "No, Ji-Jin, we will stay here."

"Father! You must think of your meito."

Yami walked over, putting a hand on each shoulder. "I am. I have to be true to myself. What am I if I run? Haven't I always told you to stand tall, fight for what you believe? Besides, we need to defeat her, not run from her."

Ji-Jin looked down. Past memories rushed over him. The slaps. The hits. The night his mother died in his arms. The night his father tried to kill him. How the vampire saved him. The cold streets. The garbage. The hunger in his belly. Those warm crimson eyes. The feeling of belonging. The feeling of love. Tortured eyes looked up. "I will, as always, protect you with my life."

"Set me down." Allea said quietly, but forcefully. Red growled in anger.

*****************************

She walked into the club. Something was...different. Curiously, she walked up to Honda. "Hey, Honda, how's it going? We got any kind of meeting tonight?"

"Nope, not that I'm aware of. Want me to check with Yami?" Smiling, he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Nah, that's ok. I need to talk to him anyway." She smiled and started to head to the office.

"Wait, let me make sure he's not busy...he had somebody he was meeting with earlier." Honda stopped chewing.

Hey, boss, can Rebecca come up?

***************************

"Wait!" Red stopped, growling again, giving Yami a look of death as he turned around. "She's here."

Red stopped. Allea whimpered louder, the mark brighter than before. Ji-Jin slipped blades out of his wrist sheaths.

Nevemind, Boss, she said she had something to do she forgot about and left.

Yami looked at everyone. "She left...said she has something to do."

Ji-Jin paled. "She knows."

*****************************

Storming out, rage seething, she had caught his scent. That bastard! The one that left her for that pathetic little angel!

She stopped. Fuck. That means they know who she is...

This calls for a change of plans...

She snapped her fingers, an evil smirk starting on her face.

*****************************

"Please, call a meeting. We have to prepare. She is more dangerous now. She knows we are here. She can smell him if she is within 800 feet of us."

Yami nodded. "Tomorrow night...the vampires cannot get here before then."

Allea nodded. "I understand. But we need to hurry." She looked at Red. "Please take me to bed, I need to rest." He picked her up, taking her out of the room.

*****************************

Ryou sat, looking at the sleeping form. Perhaps he should perform...No! The ritual is forbidden!

Sighing, he got up, turning his back on Ravyn. She was getting worse. He had to make a decision...turning, he sighed, looking at Ravyn for several minutes. He risked Ravyn and Serenity if he did it. He risked Ravyn and Serenity if he didn't do it.

Finally..........

Okay, I'll do it. He turned, leaving, to go prepare for the ritual.

As the door shut, Ravyn's eyes snapped open.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Location

LEMON WARNING BETWEEN ######. DON'T LIKE, NOT OF AGE, DON'T READ.

 

"What was all that about, Aibou?" Yami shut his bedroom door, staring at Yugi. It had been about two hours to get messages sent, find out that his meeting with the mayor could not happen until three days from now (something about traveling), and get the club beefed up security wise.

Yugi turned, looking at Yami. "What was all what about?" he mocked. Nonchalantly he sat on the bed, pulling off his shoes.

"No games, Yugi. You have never been that disagreeable or forceful before. What is going on behind those beautiful eyes?" Sitting down on the bed, he took Yugi's hands. Yugi jerked away, standing up and stalking to the fireplace in sock clad feet.

Crimson eyes widened at the rebuke. "Oh, I don't know...you died, came back, told me you had an adult son, and one of your dear friends is the Big Bad trying to kill us all. Nothing is going on behind these eyes!" he sneered angrily.

Sighing, Yami looked at him. "First, I did not die...I was unconscious. Second, I did not come back, more like I came to. Third, I haven't had a chance to talk to you about Ji-Jin...we haven't had alot of down time. And fourth, nothing truly surprises me anymore." Looking at his hands, he picked at a hangnail.

Yugi turned around, stalking over to the bed. "Well excuse me for not having 3,000 years of patience and wisdom in my reserves. I almost fucking lost you! It's a little more than I can take!!" Finally breaking down, he started sobbing. Yami caught him easily and laid him on the bed.

"Shhh, Aibou. I am here, we will not lose each other again." He ran a hand down Yugi's cheek in a comforting way.

"Y..you can't promise that." Yugi said, tears still running.

"No one can. But I refuse to believe that just after finding you again, I would lose you. Fate may be a bitch, but I don't believe her to be that big of a bitch." Smiling, he kissed Yugi's head.

Yugi hugged Yami tight. "I don't wanna think anymore. Hold me, please? But promise to tell me about Ji-Jin tomorrow?"

"Gladly." Yami pulled Yugi close. Yami wanted to be more...physical with Yugi, but Yugi wasn't emotionally ready after the kidnapping. Yami would wait. He was happy to have Yugi. Kissing Yugi on the forehead, he snuggled down.

****************************

Red lay Allea on the bed. She was already out cold. Red wanted to leave, wanted to go rip Maelstrom to pieces. But if he left, Allea was left unprotected. He couldn't risk that. He couldn't risk Ji-Jin making a mistake. If he lost Allea...

Shaking his head, he paced. He looked over at Allea as she moaned in her sleep. The death mark was gone...that was good, that meant Maelstrom was farther away. All Maelstrom had to do was get eye contact with Allea, and she could crush Allea's mind. Allea still had some angelic powers, but he didn't know if she could withstand that.

Sitting on the bed, he covered her up, watching her sleep.

***************************

"So, ya got any kids?" Joey asked warily, watching Seto.

Seto looked at Joey like he sprouted three heads. "No."

"Ok, jes' checkin'." Joey smiled. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to the funeral."

Joey choked on saliva. "Are ya nuts?! Not only is it during the day, so ya can't go, but they will kill ya!"

Seto eyed him, eyes ice cold. "I am going through you, if you will let me. I want to take over your mind and see through your eyes."

Joey eyed Seto worriedly. "Are ya gonna do something weird ta me?"

Seto scowled. "No, Mutt. I just want to go, give condolences on my own."

Joey studied Seto for awhile, then sighed. "Okay, jes' tell me what ta do."

Seto lifted Joey's chin, kissing him gently. "Thank you."

Joey smiled, flushing. "Sure...not a problem."

"C'mon puppy..." Seto got a mischevious glint in his eye, "I wanna play..." he pulled Joey to him, working down his neck, nipping lightly.

*****************************

Allea opened her eyes. She smiled up at Red. "Hey. How long was I out for?" She rubbed her forehead.

"Not long enough. You need sleep. Sleep more." He put his hand over her eyes.

She giggled, pulling his hand down. "Nope, I am awake. I'm gonna go get a shower." Smiling she got up, heading to the bathroom.

Stripping down, she turned on the water. Stepping in the warm waterfall, she smiled, closing her eyes and wetting her hair. Suddenly, she smiled bigger when she felt a kiss on her shoulder. "Joining me?" she asked, eyes still closed.

########################

"Mmmm." Turning around, Allea smiled up at Red. The water was running down his chest in rivulets. Smiling, she started kissing his chest. Reaching down, he cupped her butt, pulling her closer to him. Running her hand down, she gently ran her fingers over his shaft, smiling as he hardened at her touch

"This water is getting in the way." she smiled up at him. He picked her up, walking out of the shower. Going back into the bedroom, he laid her on the bed. His eyes hungrily took in her wet form, breasts glistening, nipples perked up, eager for attention.

"Red...don't make me wait." She reached out for him. Leaning down, he hungrily took a nipple in his mouth, using his fingers to play with the other one.

Moaning, Allea arched her back. Putting her hands in his hair, she tried to pull him up. He just smirked and switched nipples, licking and sucking on the other so it was not neglected.

"Red, I want you." She urged him up. Crawling up, predatorily, he smiled down at her. Gripping her ankles, he spread them apart and put them on his shoulders. "Ready?" His voice was gruff with need.

"Yes, please." She arched towards him. His shaft was erect, drops on the head, wanting entrance. Thrusting into her, he let out a guttural moan as she screamed his name. "Oh, please, Red...harder, deeper." He smirked, thrusting and pounding, watching her, waiting to take her over the edge.

Sweat made her hair cling to her face as her eyes were closed, mouth slightly open in pleasure. "Oh, god, you fill me up so good, baby...you're a perfect fit." As she shoved against him harder, faster, she gripped his arms as his hands clung to her shoulders.

Finally, he felt her tighten and squeeze his member as she let out a loud scream. With a couple more thrusts, he emptied his seed into her, collapsing down next to her afterwards. "Oh, god, you are amazing." Rolling over, she put her head on his chest, a hand in the center, playing with the small patch of hair there. He chuckled, pulling her close.

"We'll have to get another shower." she mumbled sleepily. He smiled pulling her closer.

##################

****************************  
Ravyn looked around. She had been laying on the bed for awhile, but no one came back in. Quickly she sat up, looking around. Grabbing a robe, she slipped it on. Opening the door a crack, she looked out and didn't see anyone.Quickly she ran out the back entrance and ran until she got to the woods. She felt compelled to go there. She didn't know why.

Suddenly she skidded to a stop at seeing the small blonde pigtailed girl. The girl walked up to her...Rebecca...that was her name. Smiling a sinister smile, Rebecca stated, "You are going to help with the next part of my plan, aren't you?"

"W..what plan?" Ravyn asked, confused.

"Why the plan to ultimately get Yugi to come to me. Of course." Rebecca sneered.

"Why would I do that?" Ravyn started backing away.

"Because..." Rebecca's mouth twisted into a cruel smile, "if you don't, I will awaken Serenity's soul that is inside you that I put asleep, and let you drown in madness."

Fear seized Ravyn's heart in its icy grip. "B...but how? Yugi would never willingly come to you Rebecca. He loves Yami."

"Oh, I feel he will come to me if it comes down to him coming to me or killing Yami. But I still have a few more things to do before then. And I need a necromancer for those things."

"W..what? He would never kill Yami." Ravyn was looking at Rebecca like she had gone truly insane.

"Exactly. So he will have to come to me because he will never be able to defeat me. The other part of my soul is embedded in Yami."


End file.
